Vengeance
by Golden Immortality
Summary: It has been years since A has been exposed. The girls have all moved on and are living happy little lives. Now, A is back and is targeting their loved ones. Couples: Emily/Maya, Spencer/Toby, Hanna/Caleb. Ezria will eventually be in this story; everybody is going to have to be patient. I know where I'm going with this story.
1. A Few Months Earlier

**Author's Note: **Hi, everybody. I've written other fanfics before, but this is my first pretty little liars story. I enjoy getting feedback, so please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do own the Pretty Little Liars series or television show or the characters. This is just my storyline I wanted write for this genre.

* * *

_**~Three Months Earlier; May~**_

_**Emily**_

Maya pulled the car into the driveway as Emily turned around in her seat to face the little girl strapped in the car seat. Her name was Molly and she was three years old. The girl's deep brown ringlets were pulled back into a ponytail, showing off her beautiful porcelain face, her olive skin, and her expressive hazel eyes. Emily reached back and pushed a stray curl behind Molly's ear.

"Are you ready to see your new home?" Emily asked her.

Molly clutched a small rag doll, nodding and smiling a little bit. They got out of the car after that; Maya helping Molly out, while Emily pulled out two identical children suitcases. Molly held on to Maya's hand as they walked up the front step. "Don't worry," Maya told her, "You're going to love it here."

About a year ago, Emily and Maya had filled out the application to adopt a child. It was hard to wait, especially watching their friends with kids. Then, just a few weeks ago, Molly and Mackenzie came into their lives. They were living with their grandmother, after their mother died during childbirth and their father was a no-show. The grandmother was sad to put the girls up for adoption, but she wasn't able to fully care for them anymore, especially now. They signed the adoption papers just yesterday, and twins were officially theirs.

Emily set the bags down in the living room, and picked Molly up. "Well?" she asked the little girl, "Do you like it?" She smiled at her, beginning to walk down the hall to her new room.

Molly nodded, playing with Emily's shirt. "Where's 'kenzie?" she asked. Emily looked at the little girl, who could just barely understand why her sister wasn't with her now. She tried not to let her sadness show on her face so that she didn't scare Molly.

Emily walked back over to the couch and sat down on it, placing Molly next to her. Maya sat down on Molly's other side. "Well, sweetie," Emily began, "You know your sister is sick, right?"

Molly nodded, her little head going up and down. Maya rubbed her small back, comfortingly. Emily looked at Maya above Molly's head before continuing. Maya gave her an encouraging nod.

"Mackenzie is in the hospital, so that the doctors can help her and she can get better," Emily explained to the three-year-old.

It was hard to tell a little girl just how sick her sister was. Actually, Mackenzie's illness was the catalyst for the girls being put up for adoption. A few weeks ago, Mackenzie was diagnosed with a brain tumor. The doctors are trying to avoid the surgery option, because it would be a very risky procedure, especially on someone Mackenzie's age. They wanted to try some drug protocols first. Things are going day by day, with Mackenzie not getting better but not getting worse either. That was one bright spot, at least. Emily and Maya were a little apprehensive of starting her on the drugs, worried about how they would affect her, but it kept her out of surgery, which she might not even wake up from.

"When 'kenzie gets better, can we go to the park and the beach and the 'musement park?" Molly asked, playing with her doll's hair.

"You know what?" Maya suggested, pushing Molly's hair behind her ear. "When Kenzie gets better, we'll have a big party for her."

"Really?" Molly smiled, "And Tyler and Liam can come, too?"

"You bet," Emily answered, smiling back at her and squeezing the little girl's shoulders. "Now, do you want to see your room?"

"Yeah!" Molly exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and ran down the hallway. Emily and Maya laughed, then followed her to the girls' new pink and purple room, hoping that Mackenzie will be able to join them soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Spencer**_

"I gotta go potty! I gotta go potty!" the three year old little boy ran out of his little play room. He ran past Spencer and Toby, who were in the living room talking. They laughed at his antics. Tyler was just about potty trained; he had just one little accident earlier in the week. That was actually really good for Tyler, considering he had absolutely refused to use the potty at the beginning. Tyler changed his mind when he learned that Liam, Aria's son, didn't wear diapers.

Spencer followed Tyler to the bathroom and peeked in. "Did you do it?" she asked him, smiling. She was proud of him for doing such a good job.

After a minute, Tyler stood up and pulled his pants back up, grinning ear to ear. "I did it!" he exclaimed.

"Good job," Spencer cheered with him, giving him a high five.

Toby came over and knelt in front of Tyler. He held up a page of stickers and lollypop, Ty's reward for using the potty like a big boy. Of course, he pointed to the cherry red lollypop. He began sucking on it immediately. "Ty, mommy and I need to tell you something," Toby told him. Tyler just looked at him curiously through the hair that was falling in his eyes. His brown hair was getting shaggy; he'll need a haircut soon.

Spencer took Tyler's hand and led him over to the couch. Tyler scooted onto the couch, with Spencer and Toby on either side of him. "What is it?" Tyler asked, popping the lollypop out of his mouth to speak, then popping back in when he was done. His tongue was already starting to turn red.

"Well, you remember when you and daddy spent the day building that birdhouse?" Spencer questioned him, taking one of his small hands in hers.

Tyler nodded quietly.

Before continuing, Spencer looked at Toby above Ty's head and he gave her a smile of encouragement. "That day, I went to the doctors and she told me that I'm going to have a baby," Spencer explained. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Cool," Tyler said. Then, he looked around in confusion. "Where is he?"

"He or she is not here yet," Toby told him, "He's growing in mommy's belly so he can get big and strong."

Tyler looked over at Spencer, taking a good look at her flat stomach. "A baby can't fit in there," he pointed out.

Toby and Spencer laughed. Spencer put her hands on her belly. "Well, soon, my belly is going to get bigger and you'll be able to feel the baby move," she explained to Tyler.

"Oh..." Tyler wondered, then his little mind started going. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know that yet," Spencer told him, "But the doctor will tell us soon." She wiped at the corner of his mouth where some saliva from the lollypop was starting to build there.

Toby ruffled Tyler's hair. "Any more questions?"

Tyler nodded, crunching on his lollypop. He turned to Spencer as he pulled the lollypop stick out of his mouth. "If it's in there," he pointed to her belly, "how does the baby come out?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Spencer replied, smoothing back his hair, "The doctor will get him or her out safely."

"Ok," Tyler said. He stretched his arms out above his head and yawned. "Can I have some milk, please?"

"Sure. Are you ready for a nap?" Spencer asked him.

Tyler nodded, stifling another yawn. Spencer got up to get him some milk. "I'll get it for him," Toby interjected, putting his hand on her arm to stop her.

"No, I can do it," Spencer insisted, smiling. "I should do it while I still can." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before leaving for the kitchen.

Toby watched her leave, and then looked down at their son, who was still sitting on the couch and rubbing his eyes. Toby scooped Tyler up in his arms to take him to his room for his nap. "One more thing, Ty," Toby added. They made their way up the stairs. "You have to be a good boy and not make mommy work to hard, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be the best good boy ever," Tyler agreed.

"Good job," Toby smiled. Tyler drifted off, and was asleep when Toby finally got to Tyler's room to lie him down, his small head bobbing against Toby's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Aria**_

"Take your time, you almost have it," Aria instructed her six year old son, Liam, on his homework. It was counting objects, adding and taking away.

It was hard to believe that Liam was six already or that he was almost done with kindergarten. Aria never thought she'd be one of the girls who got pregnant in high school, but she was and she did. Everybody would've been supportive of whatever decision she made, though there was a little tension among her family. It all disappeared, however, when Liam was born. He changed everything, including and especially her. Emily, Spencer, and Hanna were always there to help with the baby when she needed it, but there was one person, who gave her the courage to be a teen mom and had complete faith in her. Jason Dilaurantis. She loved him, for himself and all the things he has done for her. She knows that he loves her, and Liam, too.

And, yet, looking at Liam, with his dark hair and bright blue eyes, she's reminded of a different time, a different Aria. Another man. A man who was everything, whom she was so in love with, it consumed her. She truly believed they were soul mates, but fate had other plans. She loved Jason, she really did. She closed herself off to the past, _him_, and is moving on with Jason and Liam.

Although, there will always be a part of her that wonders...

"What are you thinking about?" a male voice said into her ear and strong arms wrapping around her waist. Jason kissed the bottom of her ear, then trailed kisses down her neck.

Aria blushed, afraid for a second that he knew what she was thinking. That was impossible, she told herself, but it served her right for having those kinds of thoughts. "I was helping Liam with his homework," she explained, smiling and giggling from the feel of his lips moving across her bare skin.

"Really?" Jason replied, an eyebrow raised. "Because I can see his homework done and Liam over there watching TV."

Sure enough, when she looked, Liam was lying across the floor, the channel on the television turned to Nickelodeon. Looking back down at the desk, the homework was done and done well, as usual. Liam must have finished it and wandered off when her mind had drifted off.

"You shouldn't be standing, you should be resting," Jason told her. He walked her over to the couch, and they both sat down on it.

"I'm fine," Aria insisted, when Jason brought her legs up so that she was in a lying position. She pretended to kick him, just so that he would stop hovering. "Really, I'm fine. I actually feel good today."

Jason moved his hand to her small bump of a belly. "I just want to make sure you're not overdoing it or pushing yourself too hard," he admitted.

"Dr. Rush said my blood pressure was only slightly high," Aria reminded him, "I'm not in the danger zone and there's definitely nothing to worry about." She looked down at his hand on her stomach, smiled, and looked back up into his eyes.

"I don't want anything to happen to this little one, or to you, for that matter," Jason said. Aria placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, not with you watching out for us," she smiled, rubbing circles on her belly.

"Shhhhh, I can't hear," Liam complained, his chin leaning on his hands.

Aria and Jason laughed as they leaned in for a kiss, blissfully and contagiously happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hanna**_

_3, 2, 1. Deep breath, nice and steady. Just look at it, there's nothing to be scared of._

Hanna was gearing herself up to look at the pregnancy test in her hand. This little item could possibly change her and Caleb's lives. She felt nervous and scared, and about a hundred more emotions whirring around inside her. Hanna knew she was ready for this big step, but it was all a matter of should she get her hopes up just so they could come crashing down.

She placed the test down next to the sink, upside down, and slid down the wall until she sat on the bathroom floor. Her face fell into her hands, then her hands wound their way into her hair. She couldn't help but remember that terrible time she tried so hard to forget.

It happened about a year ago. She and Caleb were happy, almost too happy. Hanna was six months pregnant with a little girl. The biggest problem they had was deciding on baby names and what to do in the nursery. Hanna wanted to go more with a pink princess theme, and Caleb thought of doing just a basic girl's room and do a theme for when she's older to say what she wanted. The name, however, was almost too easy to decide on. Leslie Skye Rivers. Everything was perfect. Then, when Hanna and Caleb were driving home from a movie, it was dark and they didn't see the ice on the road. The car hit a tree and the placenta was damaged upon impact. Hanna was rushed into surgery, but Leslie died before she was born. They tried to revive her, but...it was too late.

"Hanna?"

She picked up her head, and hastily wiped at her wet cheeks. She didn't even know she'd been crying. Hanna stood up and fixed herself in the mirror. Steeling herself and taking a big deep breath, she picked up the pregnancy test and flipped it over. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little bit. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; it was shocking.

"Hanna? Are you in here?"

Caleb's voice was closer, as he came nearer to their bedroom. Hanna stepped out of the bathroom, the test still clutched in her hand. When she saw Caleb appear in the doorway, she couldn't hold back anymore. A huge smile spread across her face and she ran to him, Caleb catching her up in his arms.

"What is this-" Caleb started to say, also smiling, but Hanna's voice drowned him out.

"I'm pregnant!" Hanna exclaimed, holding him tighter and happy tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Really?" Caleb asked, holding her out a little bit, his hands resting on her hips. She showed him the pregnancy test. "That's great!" he said, matching her enthusiasm. He cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping at her stray tears. "I love you, so much," he whispered. Caleb leaned closer and kissed her softly and passionately.

"I love you, too," Hanna murmured, when they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. They kissed again, caught up in the moment. As they displayed their happiness, they knew that their first baby girl was looking down on them and...smiling.


	2. Emily and Spencer

**A/N:** First I want to start off saying that I am so sorry for the long wait. I don't want that to happen again, especially with this story. Second, I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed the prologue. I appreciate them all and keep them coming.

* * *

_**~Chapter One~**_

_**~~Emily and Spencer~~**_

_**Emily**_

"Molly? Molly, wake up," Emily shook her daughter's small shoulder. Molly hugged her pillow tighter and squeezed her eyes closed. Molly is always hard to get up in the mornings. Mackenzie was the easy one; always up with the birds. "Come on, you're going to miss breakfast."

Molly burrowed deeper in her bed.

Emily stood up, and started walking to the door. "Okay, but if you don't eat, we're not going to be able to go see kenzie," she said. Emily started counting down in her head._ 10, 9, 8, 7..._

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Molly exclaimed, jumping out of bed. She ran to her closet, yanking on the doors. "I wanna show her my new outfit. Can I bring hers too?"

Emily walked over and opened the closet for the three year old. She took out the aforementioned outfit. It was a yellow sundress, with a cinched waist and brown, red-orange, and turquoise beads embroidered on the neckline. They bought a similar dress for Mackenzie, in white with green, purple, and blue beads. The dresses were a way of getting Molly out and about, instead of waiting for Mackenzie to get better. It's not a bad thing, but Molly almost didn't want to do anything.

"I think we should just tell her about it," Emily told her, "We can't bring it." Emily went over to the dresser as Molly started pulling off her princess pajamas. She got out clean panties from the dresser, putting it with the dress.

"Help!" Molly yelped. Her shirt was stuck halfway over her head.

Emily laughed as she went to help the toddler. She pulled the shirt all the way off. "Do you have to go potty?" she asked. Molly shook her head vigorously, her curls flying every which way. "Okay, but I want you to go before we leave, ok?"

Molly nodded, wriggling out of the rest of her pajamas. Emily helped her put on the dress. Pulling the little girl's long hair out of the dress, Emily asked, "Do you want your hair in two braids?"

"I want Mommy Maya to do it," Molly said.

Emily feigned shock and hurt. "You don't like my braids?" she gasped. She threaded her fingers through Molly's hair, sliding them down and untangling knots along the way.

"Nooo!" Molly laughed, "Yours are too tight and it hurts my head." Emily laughed with her, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. They made their way to the kitchen, following the smells of breakfast.

Maya was just finishing up filling Molly's plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and cut up pieces of sausage. Molly scrunched her face up and looked at Emily. "Mommy Emmy, did you make this?" she asked, in the sweetest voice.

"Yes, sweetie, I did," Emily told her, glancing at Maya. Maya put on a show of pouting for Molly. Emily continued, "Don't worry, Molly likes your braids better."

Molly hopped into her chair, grabbing up her sippy cup for a drink. "Well, you're just the most sweetest girl in the world," Maya said, playing with Molly's hair. She leaned down close to Molly's ear. "You're right, her braids always fall apart."

"Hey," Emily heard her. She swatted playfully at Maya, who giggled alongside Molly.

Still laughing, Maya took Emily by the waist and held her close. "I still love you though," Maya said. They kissed, a passionate but chaste kiss while in front of their daughter. Molly made a yuck sound like all kids do when they see their parents kiss, and began eating her breakfast.

"Are you taking her to see Mackenzie today?" Maya asked Emily, when they pulled away.

"Yeah, we're going to go see her for a couple hours, get some lunch, and then come back home," Emily explained. "What time are you getting done work?"

Maya had separated Molly's hair into sections, and now started braiding her hair. "I should be done at 3:00. Does that leave you enough time to get to practice?"

"Plenty of time," Emily replied. "I'm supposed to meet my new assistant coach today, so there's time before the team shows up."

"Ok, sounds good," Maya smiled and leaned forward. Emily met her halfway, and they kissed sweetly and passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Spencer**_

Spencer curled up in Toby's arms, feeling his hand resting on her belly. It's a ritual for Toby to rest his hand on her belly and rub circles on it. It makes her fall asleep every time. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before this peacefulness was ruined. Tyler will be up, and he won't stop until bedtime.

"What time is it?" she heard Toby whisper. Spencer glanced over at him, his eyes were still closed.

She looked toward the bedside table at the clock. "It's still early," Spencer said. She laid back down.

"Tyler is still sleeping?" Toby asked again, eyes still closed.

"Yes."

Toby flipped over, trapping Spencer beneath his body. His lips came down on hers; they kissed passionately. Skin sliding against skin, hands running through hair. Spencer moaned as Toby's hands ran over her body in lovely ministrations. Her tank top bunched up, and Toby laid kisses all over her belly. Spencer threw her head back against the pillow, her eyes closed. She rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes,... looking right into the bright blue eyes of her three year old son.

Spencer nudged Toby's shoulder and nodded toward Tyler. Before either one of them could say anything, Tyler held out the phone, saying, "Mommy, Aunt Hanna wants you."

"Thank you, baby," Spencer smiled at Tyler. Toby moved off of her as she took the phone, making her miss his warmth already.

Toby came around the bed and scooped Tyler up in the air. "C'mon, buddy, let's go find something to wear," he said to the little boy. Toby leaned over, giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek. Then, he left the room, tickling Tyler the whole way.

Spencer loved watching them, and hearing Tyler's laugh. Toby was so good with him. She was still smiling when she lifted the receiver to her ear. "Hey, Han, how are you feeling?" she asked her friend. She leaned back into the pillows for a second, but then got up instead, deciding to make the bed.

"I'm good, except that I woke up yet another morning with my face in the toilet," Hanna divulged. She sounded chipper, despite the morning sickness.

"Hanna, I love you, but you've got to stop thinking that I want to hear your puke stories," Spencer said, pulling the sheet taut; the phone balanced between her ear and shoulder.

"We're pregnancy buddies; that's what we're supposed to do," Hanna explained.

"Yes, but we don't have to gross each other out," Spencer replied. "Another thing, I know Caleb said that we should hang out and talk about our pregnancies so that you don't dwell on...your last one, but you have to stop with the early morning phone calls, especially since Toby has put a caffeine ban on this house."

"Aw, need your coffee fix, Spence?" She could hear Hanna smirking through the phone.

"I was fine giving up coffee the last time, but now I have a little boy running around," she said, adjusting the comforter she had just pulled over the bed, before getting the throw pillows. "Toby has told Ty to be good and not make things hard for me, but he's still only three."

"Ok, so no more morning calls," Hanna agreed, "Anyway, the real reason I called was that I have news on the Emily front. They moved Mackenzie from the ICU to the regular pediatric wing. Em says she's well enough to be with other kids, interact with them, but she still hasn't made any real progress."

Spencer finished with the bed, and sat down on it. "Oh, that's good though," she smiled, "It had to be lonely and scary for her in that other room."

"Definitely," Hanna agreed, "Emily sounded a lot happier and hopeful than she has been lately." There was a short silence. "Sooo, have you talked to Aria?" Hanna's voice was lower and more somber.

"I tried to call her yesterday. Ty's been asking about Liam, so I thought we could go to the park; let the kids play and just get outside, just to do something," Spencer explained, laying back against the pillows and her hand moving slowly on her small baby bump. "Jason answered the phone. He tried to get her to talk, but he said that she having an even tougher time yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, yesterday was her due date," Hanna remembered. They lulled into another short silence.

"No! Mommy do, mommy do!"

Spencer started at Tyler's voice. "Hey, Han, I have to go. Toby's having trouble with Ty," she replied.

"Yeah, I can hear him through the phone," Hanna laughed, "Ok, bye."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Emily**_

Emily held on to Molly's hand as they pushed through the big doors into the brightly colored pediatric wing. There were murals of beaches and ocean life painted on every wall. Also, there were children's artwork taped to the walls and strung from the ceiling. It barely looked like a hospital ward; it definitely cheers the children up. Emily headed straight to the nurses' desk to sign in.

"Hello, Emily, back again?" the older, heavy-set nurse behind the desk joked. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing purple and white scrubs, with teddy bears all over the shirt.

"Hi, Lea, I brought someone else with me today," Emily said as they reached the desk.

Lea peered over the desk to look at Molly. "Well, aren't you beautiful," she gushed, "You look just like your sister."

Molly smiled, and looked down at the floor bashfully.

"She's so excited to see her sister," Emily added, glancing down at Molly affectionately. She finished signing in, and Molly grabbed her hand again.

"Well, lucky for you, we just took her to the play area," Lea directed, "It's just down the hall and to the left. You can't miss it, there's lost of toys."

"Thank you," Emily called, as they started walking down the hall.

"Thank you," Molly echoed.

They got to the end of the hall and turned left. The hall automatically opened up in a wide, circular room. There were two small round children's tables in the center of the room, with three chairs each. Along the walls, were different kinds of toys: a playhouse, a play kitchen, and play tool bench. There were also a bookshelf and a toy box next to each other, with only a few books and toys.

Mackenzie was there, sitting at one of the tables. She wore her purple robe over her little mermaid pajamas, and her deep brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Another little girl was sitting next to her, with red hair pulled into a messy bun, pale skin, and the brightest green eyes Emily has ever seen. A young nurse, maybe twenty, knelt between the two little girls, helping them with the paint.

Mackenzie looked up, ready to get more yellow on her paintbrush. Her eyes automatically found her sister. "Molly!" She scooted her chair back and ran around the table.

"Kenzie!" Molly exclaimed, running toward her sister. They embraced each other tightly, never wanting to let each other go again. The girls laughed and giggled, telling each other the funny things they'd experienced in their time apart. It brought tears to Emily's eyes, watching her two daughters like this. She wiped her eyes quickly, before they saw her. She moved closer to the girls.

"Mommy Emmy!" Mackenzie exclaimed, throwing her arms around Emily's neck after she had knelt down. "Where's Mommy Maya?"

Emily tucked a loose curl behind Kenzie's ear. "I'm sorry, sweetie, she had to work," she explained.

"I wanna show you my new friend," Kenzie said, taking their hands. She pulled them over to the table. "This is my new friend, Sophie."

"Hi," Molly said, approaching the other little girl. "Are you sick too?"

"Molly." Emily scolded, quietly.

Sophie didn't seem to mind, though. "Yeah, the doctors say my heart isn't that strong," the little girl explained the best way that she could.

"Oh," was all Molly said.

"And it's time for your medicine," the nurse said, taking Sophie's hand. They said goodbye and left the play area.

"Ooooh," Molly whispered. She wandered over to the bookshelf, pulling out a book. She sat down on the floor, flipping through the pages looking at the pictures. Mackenzie started to follow her sister, but stopped and turned back to Emily.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie," Emily replied, kneeling down to Mackenzie's level.

"Sophie says that she could die if her heart doesn't work," Mackenzie began, then looked up with watery eyes. "Am I going to die?"

In that moment, Kenzie looked so small and fragile, and nothing like the fiery little girl who came into their lives a few months ago. There seemed to be an age old wisdom in her eyes, though she's barely lived. Emily pulled her daughter close to her, holding her tightly.

"No, honey," Emily whispered, "We're not going to let that happen."

Emily pulled in the parking lot of Rosewood High School, driving around to the natatorium. After she and Molly left the hospital, she got her a happy meal from McDonald's. Molly was now home with Maya, and Emily was heading to swim practice. She was the head coach of the girls' swim team and she also taught swimming over at the community center.

She parked in the same spot she always parked in. She gathered her stuff, locked her car, and began her walk to the natatorium. Emily wasn't that far when she heard a second set of footsteps behind her. Her heart started to pound as she waited for the person to walk past her, but they never did. No matter how long it's been, A would never leave them. They'll always have those horrible memories.

She spun around quickly, but there was no one behind her, just a vague outline of a person bending down between two cars like they dropped something. Emily tried to ease her breathing as she told herself that Mona was A and that she wasn't able to hurt her anymore. She turned back around, chalking it all up to just really strong paranoia. She was stopped just as quickly again by a voice.

"Emily! Hey, Em!"

A very familiar voice.

Turning around, Emily saw a young woman jogging up to her; her short brown hair as familiar as her face. "Paige?" Emily called back. A grin spread across her face.

Paige caught up to her and Emily saw that Paige was dressed nearly the same as her, in track pants, a white tank top and her old Sharks jacket tied around her waist. Emily didn't have hers, because Mackenzie had it with her in the hospital as something familiar and comfortable. She also had one of Maya's bracelets, and Molly's stuffed puppy dog (they each have a puppy dog and they traded for the time being).

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I should have known you were the head coach," Paige laughed, pushing her hair away from her face. "I'm your new assistant coach."

"Really?" Emily couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Paige nodded.

Emily and Paige continued walking to the natatorium, seeing what was new with each other and catching up, just like old times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Spencer**_

"Tyler, can you open the door for mommy?" Spencer asked Tyler. She had two bags of groceries in her arms, with Tyler walking in front of her carrying the lightest bag.

"'kay," Tyler said. It took him a few tries to turn the knob all the way around, but he did it. They walked into the living room, Spencer dropping her purse and keys on to the couch as she passed.

"Bring it into the kitchen, Ty," Spencer told the little boy, who was placing the bag on the floor.

Tyler grabbed the bag back up and ran ahead to the kitchen.

"Thank you, my big helper," Spencer smiled at him. She pulled out the milk and the juice,and opened the refrigerator to put them away. Tyler squeezed past her, reaching for his Bob the Builder sippy cup. He put it to his mouth and started walking away, drinking. "You're not going to help mommy put the groceries away?"

Tyler shook his head and ran to his playroom down the hall.

"Don't make a mess, Ty," Spencer called to him. "Daddy will be here soon to pick you up." There was only silence, which Spencer was sure meant that he was about to dump a bunch of toys on the floor.

"ROAR! Oh no, someone help us! ROAR!"

Spencer sat at her desk in her home office, across from Tyler's playroom. She tried to ignore Tyler's antics as she focused on the papers in front of her.

_Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_

She looked up with her chin in her hand, in defeat. "Ty, mommy really needs quiet right now," Spencer called, for the umpteenth time. It was quiet after that, so she thought Tyler finally heard her, until a crashing sound rang out of the playroom. The sound of blocks and other toys hitting the floor. She sighed, and got up, following the sound of Ty's narrative.

"They're trapped!"

"We need help!"

"ROAR!"

Spencer had her hand on her belly and she realized how exhausted she was when she came to the room. Tyler was standing in the midst of toppled over blocks and army men, a dinosaur in each hand. He stopped in the middle of the dinosaurs' meal, and looked up.

"Hi, mommy," Tyler smiled sweetly. His blue eyes hit her, erasing any anger she might have had. He had that effect on her.

"Hi, baby," Spencer said, "Ty, mommy has a lot of work to do and she's tired..."

"Is the baby making you sleepy?" Tyler interrupted, innocently.

"Yes," she answered, "So, I really need you to be quiet."

"Okay, mommy," Tyler agreed. He had a secretive smile on his face and he was giggling into his hand.

Spencer was about to ask him what he was giggling about when a pair of strong arms slid around her waist. She jumped slightly, not having heard him come in. Toby kissed her neck, and she turned her head a little bit to see him. "You startled me," she replied. She rested her hands on his over her belly.

"I motioned for him not to say anything," Toby admitted, nodding toward Tyler. He kissed her cheek this time. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, tired," Spencer groaned. She leaned back against him, closing her eyes for a second.

"Looks like I came just in time," Toby whispered in her ear. He turned to Tyler, keeping Spencer locked in his embrace. "You ready to go build a house, buddy?" Toby asked his son.

"Yeah!" Tyler exclaimed. Spencer winced a little at his screech. Tyler began rushing to put his toys away.

"And how about you go upstairs and rest, while we're gone," Toby suggested.

"That sounds good, but-" Spencer started to decline. She turned around in his arms to face him.

"No buts. Work can wait," Toby told her.

"Okay," she relented, smiling. "Just keep him away from anything dangerous. I don't want anything falling on his head."

Toby gave her a short kiss on the lips. "Spence, relax," he reassured her, "All that stuff is done; we're working on the interior now. He won't be near any of the tools; he'll be with me the whole time. I won't let anything happen to him."

"I know," Spence murmured, as they leaned in to kiss again.

"I'm ready, daddy," Tyler interrupted. "See mommy, all safe." He tapped the yellow plastic work helmet on his head.

"Yes, you are," Spencer replied, as Toby picked Tyler up. She gave the little boy a kiss on his cheek. "Have fun."

"I will!" Tyler said, excitedly.

"Make sure you rest," Toby insisted. Then, he gave her a lingering kiss.

Spencer watched them leave, and then headed up the stairs. She had a lot of work to do, but she was too tired to focus on it. With how quiet and peaceful everything has been, there was plenty of time for work later. Nothing but blue skies on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you all think? Please review; keep supporting this story. I'm going to try my hardest to update sooner. :)


	3. Aria and Hanna

**A/N: **Hey, everybody. This should have been up sooner, but at least it was quicker than the last time. The song lyrics in the chapter is from Find A Way by Tyler Blackburn. Anyway, I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. You better, because this is the last chapter before everything starts going wrong. Enjoy it while you can * evil laugh *

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

**~~Aria and Hanna~~**

_**Aria**_

The next day shone bright and clear, a beautiful August day. It seemed to bring with it a new Aria. She woke up with renewed strength and energy. For the first time in four months, she didn't feel weighed down in grief, anger, and guilt. She would never forget her baby; she'll be in her heart forever. But, now, she felt that she was ready to move on, start living her life again, instead of just going through the motions. She was done grieving. Today was a new day.

She would start by calling her friends back. They've all been so worried about her, so she couldn't avoid them anymore. So, Aria showered and got dressed, and settled into a comfy chair in the bedroom to call her friends. They were all too busy to come to the phone right now, so she left them messages.

"_Hey, Em, I'm so happy to hear about Mackenzie. I hope she gets better soon. I can't wait to see how big the twins are getting. Tell Maya I said hi. Okay, I'll talk to you later._"

"_Hi, Spencer, it's Aria. I got your message from the other day, and we should do something. Maybe with Emily and Hanna, too. I haven't seen you guys in a while. How are you feeling, the baby's ok? If you and Toby ever need a break, I'll be happy to watch Tyler for the day or night. Ok, call me later._"

"_Hanna, hi. How are you feeling, not too sick, I hope? Don't drive Caleb too crazy, alright? Though, I'm sure he's happy to do anything for you. Maybe we'll all do something, we have to catch up. Take care, I'll talk to you later._"

She clicked off her phone and set it aside. Having an idea of what to do today, Aria finished getting ready. "Liam!" she called, knowing that he was already up. He was probably watching TV or working on The Avengers puzzle that he had spread out on the kitchen table for three days.

Aria was about to call to Liam again, when the bedroom door opened wider, but, instead of seeing her dark-haired, blue-eyed son, in popped her dark blonde, blue-eyed boyfriend, Jason. He found her seated on the armchair in the corner of the room, pulling on her shoes. He broke into a smile. "Hey, you're up," Jason said, moving further into the room, "And you're already dressed. How are you feeling?"

Aria smiled back, sitting up and placing her hands on top of her thighs. "I'm actually feeling really good today," she told him. "I don't think I'm all the way there yet, but I'm getting closer." She stood up and walked to the adjoining bathroom to do her makeup.

Jason caught her waist as she passed by him. She laughed and squealed as he pulled her against him. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her beautiful scent, leaving kisses in his wake. Picking his head up, Jason leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he whispered.

"Me, too," Aria whispered back. She leaned in and received his warm, soft kiss. It was sweet and romantic, but it felt different somehow. Oh, she still loved Jason; she would always be grateful for what he did for her. It's just that something felt like it had changed between them. Maybe it was the miscarriage, losing a child is a big thing. It can either bring you together or it can pull you apart. Though, it didn't seem like Jason noticed anything.

They broke apart, smiling. Aria bit her lip, guiltily, for what she was feeling or the lack thereof. She cleared her throat, and touched his arm as she moved around him to the bathroom again. "Is Liam up yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just with him," Jason explained, following her and leaning against the doorjamb outside the bathroom with his arms crossed. "He claims that all the summer fun has made him forget how to tie his shoes. I had to show him again."

Aria laughed, thinking about her son. She checked herself in the mirror. "I was thinking about taking him out and getting him some stuff for school, clothes and such," she said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jason replied, "Mind if I tag along?"

Her face fell slightly, but she fixed it before he saw. She didn't want to hurt him with what she was about to say. "I"m sorry, but I kind of just wanted it to be the two of us. Some mother/son time," Aria apologized, "I was thinking about getting lunch after the shopping. Do you want to meet us at The Grille?"

"I'd love to," Jason agreed. He didn't look hurt or anything as he wrapped her up in his arms again, kissing her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hanna**_

"Hanna, where did you put those bracelets?" Mona Vanderwoll asked her best friend. She was at the front window of the small boutique, arranging the window display. Hanna was at one of the tables, folding jeans.

Hanna and Mona had opened this boutique about two years ago. It was a small store, where they sold all their own creations; clothing, jewelry, and other accessories. They named it Sparkles. The store quickly became popular with Rosewood's residents, but they weren't that well known yet. Mona keeps saying 'all in good time'. They weren't all the way back to their best friend status, there were still those little awkward moments. They were working on their relationship.

"What do you mean where are the bracelets?" Hanna answered. "They're on the counter by the register like we agreed on."

"No, we said in the window," Mona disagreed, walking to the counter.

Hanna finished with the pile of jeans and followed Mona to the counter. "On the counter is better," she argued. She put her hand on the bracelet stand, stopping Mona from taking it.

"Hanna, no one will see them until they pay," Mona continued.

"They'll still see them, Mona, regardless of whether they're ready to buy or not," Hanna said. "Besides, they don't look that good in the window."

Mona blew out a breath. "Fine," Mona relented, throwing her arms up but she wasn't angry. "We'll leave the bracelets by the register, but only because I'm not supposed to argue with you."

"Haha, I love being pregnant," Hanna gloated. She put her hand on her small bump of a belly, looking down at it. She spoke to the baby inside. "We always get what we want."

"Okay, you can talk to your stomach all you want," Mona laughed. She started walking to the backroom, her high heels clicking on the floor. Her pink skirt swishing around her knees as she walked and her black tank top clinging to her body, accentuating her perfect figure. Hanna allowed just one moment of envy for Mona's perfect body. Her hand didn't stray from her belly, from the life inside that she and Caleb created. Their little miracle.

"...I'm going to see the fabrics we have back there," Mona was saying, that Hanna was half listening to.

"Wait, Mona, that box needs to go in the back, too," Hanna pointed to a box against the wall full with new jeans that there were no room for on the table. Hanna followed after her.

Mona picked up the box, grumbling under its' weight. "Why do I have to carry it? I better not chip a nail."

"Because I'm already carrying an extra hundred pounds," Hanna told her. Her cell phone began ringing in her pocket, stopping her in her tracks.

"You're not even showing that much yet," Mona countered, disappearing into the backroom.

"Yet," Hanna called back to her as she pulled her cell phone out. When she looked at the caller I.D., she broke into a huge grin. She answered the phone, and put it to her ear. "Hi."

"Hi," came the deep, sultry reply from the voice she loved. "How are you doing? Everything okay?"

"I'm feeling pretty good," Hanna answered him. "I haven't been queasy all day. So far. Ohhh, I didn't just jinx it, did I?"

"I think you're good," Caleb laughed. "I'm actually calling, because I just got a really weird phone call today. Well, not so much weird as unexpected."

A capsule of dread started to form in the pit of her stomach. She prayed that it was only nausea. "Really?" Hanna replied, trying to sound nonchalant, "What was it?"

"More like who," Caleb revealed, "Lucas."

Hanna's eyes widened in surprise. "Lucas? Really?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I was surprised, too," Caleb explained. "He actually wanted to talk to you, but he wanted to make sure I was okay with it. Despite what he was saying, I kind of got the feeling that he was being a little short with me."

"Oh."

"He might call you today," Caleb replied. "I don't have a problem with it, so you don't have to worry about me. I have to go. I love you and the baby so much."

Hanna smiled, her hand rubbing her belly. "We love you, too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Aria**_

"I need a folder," Liam added, as he held onto his mother's hand through the store. This was the last stop on their list. They had already gotten him new clothes and shoes, and now they just a little bit of stuff left to pick up. They came to the school supplies aisle. "And pencils and crayons and...and...and, oh yeah, a backpack."

"Don't worry, we'll get everything we need," Aria assured him, pushing the shopping cart with her other hand. "Ok, here we go. Go start looking through the bins, see if you see anything you like."

Liam wandered to the shelves, looking thoughtfully at the supplies. He was very excited to start first grade, and he wanted to get all the things he needed. He didn't want to forget anything. "Ooohh," Liam murmured, as he saw a group of folders that he liked. He flipped through them, then pulled two out; Spiderman and Transformers. "Mommy, can I get two?" he asked.

Aria turned from where she was looking at the pencils. "Sure, it never hurts to have an extra folder," she said. She looked back at the pencils, where there was a wide variety of regular pencils, mechanical pencils, and pens. She tossed a couple packs of pencils and pens into the cart for Liam and herself. She'll need extra for her kindergarten classes; the kids were always losing one or breaking one. She tossed in a couple more scissors and glue bottles/sticks for good measure. "Liam, which crayons do you want?"

Liam looked over the whole selection of crayons. He reached for the regular 8-pack of Crayola crayons, but pulled his hand back. Then, he reached his hand out again, this time for Transformers: Dark of the Moon crayons. He stopped again, though. With his eyes shining, Liam saw Pokemon crayons. He was vastly becoming a huge Pokemon fan. But he didn't choose those crayons. Finally, he chose the 48-pack of Crayola crayons, because there more colors in the box.

"These ones," Liam announced, dropping the crayons in the cart.

"Okay, good job," Aria replied. "I think I see the book bags down at the end."

"Where?" Liam spun around, spied the bags at the end of the aisle, and ran to see them.

Aria followed him. When she reached him, he was already digging through the bags, trying to find the perfect backpack. Some had fallen to the floor in his enthusiasm. Aria bent down and picked them back up. Watching him, she couldn't believe that he wold be going to school all day, as opposed to half a day. She could remember the day he was born, the whole agonizing six-hour labor process. The happy, soothing rush of euphoria when the doctor placed this tiny bundle in her arms. That the only problem was that a certain someone wasn't there beside her, basking in this warm glow with her.

"I found one!" Liam exclaimed, pulling one off the hook. It was black and royal blue with two big compartments, a small one in the front, two side pouches, and Pokemon on the front. He held it out in front of him, grinning ear to ear, so ecstatic that he found it.

"Are you sure that's the one you want?" Aria questioned him.

"Yes," Liam answered, shrugging the bag onto one shoulder.

"Alright, I think we got everything," Aria replied. "Let's go. I'm starving, how about you?"

"Me, too."

They purchased their items, got their bags, and headed out the doors. Almost as soon as they left the store, Jason caught up to them. He ruffled Liam's dark hair, and pecked Aria on the lips.

"Hey," Jason said, slinging his arm around Aria's shoulder as they walked. He glanced at the bags they held. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah!" Liam exclaimed again, "I'm all ready for school!"

"Alright!" Jason high-fived the little boy. They walked to The Grille for lunch as a family.

**XXX**

The Grille wasn't that busy at this time of the day, so the three of them were served pretty quickly. They were nearing the end of their lunch. Aria and Jason chatted softly as Liam finished off his french fries by swirling them in ketchup.

Liam put the last fry in his mouth, chewed sloppily, and tapped Aria's arm. "Mommy, I change my mind," he told her, then asked in the most sweetest voice, "Can I get a lunchbox, too?"

"Sure," she answered, smoothing his hair back, "Do you know which one you want?"

"Uh-huh," Liam nodded. He slurped down the rest of his chocolate milk.

Aria turned to Jason. "Do you mind if we make a quick trip back to the store to get it? It will only take a minute," she told him.

"Sure, no problem," Jason acquiesced. He looked around the restaurant, then back at Aria. "It's getting kind of busy in here. Why don't you two go on ahead, and I'll pay the bill and catch up with you?"

"Are you sure?" Aria asked him, getting Liam up out of his chair. She slid her purse onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, go ahead," Jason urged her.

"Ok," she relented. She smiled at him, and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. It was a short one but passionate, nonetheless. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Jason smiled at her, watching as she put her hands on both of Liam's shoulders and led him out of the restaurant.

Aria took Liam's hand as they exited The Grille and moved onto the sidewalk. Her cell phone started ringing, and she dug inside her purse to retrieve it. Liam was able to sidestep the man who was about to walk into them, but Aria, her eyes cast downward at her purse, bumped right into him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, I should be watching where I'm going-" Aria stopped abruptly, as that voice rang deep in her soul, pulling loose a thread she'd pulled tight so long ago. Her phone forgotten, she glanced up and caught the gaze of a very familiar pair of blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat faster as she took in the rest of the features of the man standing before her. He looked the same, yet somehow different. He seemed as enthralled with her as she was with him. Their eyes caught and held, a million little sparks igniting between them. Time stood still for them.

"Ezra..." she breathed.

"...Aria."

They stood there gazing at each other, neither knowing what to say after all this time. Liam tugged on Aria's hand, breaking the moment, "Mom, let's go..."

Ezra's eyes flicked from Aria to the little boy at her side. His eyes grew wide as he glanced back at her, then back to Liam. Aria watched him study their son, noting all the similarities between them. To Aria, Liam looked just like Ezra right from birth and he just grew more like him every day. Ezra's face clicked with understanding, and Aria knew what question would follow.

"Wh-" Ezra started to say.

"Hey, what are you two still doing here..." Jason trailed off, after he approached them and slid his arm around Aria's waist. He noticed the person standing in front of them for the first time. "Ezra? You're back. What are you doing here?" Jason said. He was clearly shocked, but he didn't seem to be having trouble finding words as Aria was.

Ezra shook himself out of the shocked state that he was in at seeing Aria and Liam. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. "Uh, yeah, I'm actually giving a lecture over at Hollis for two weeks," he explained. "I finished my book. The lecture is all about writing and publishing and all that. If I do good, they'll consider rehiring me."

"You finished your book?!" Aria blurted without thinking, feeling her lips pull up into a grin.

"Yeah, it was a long process, but I finished it," Ezra repeated, giving her a half smile in return. Their eyes met again, and it felt to Aria that nothing had really changed between them. That her feelings she was harboring for him were just hidden deep inside, waiting for just this moment to burst forth.

Jason saw the looks passing between them, and was quick to put an end to it. He pulled Aria, subtly, closer to him and placed his hand on Liam's shoulder. Ezra didn't miss the gestures, though.

"We better get going if we want to get that lunchbox for you, Lee," Jason said, looking pointedly at Ezra. "I know how much you want it." Jason maneuvered Aria and Liam around Ezra, continuing down the sidewalk.

_And I'll find a way,_

_I'll find a way to you_

Ezra pushed his hand into his pockets as he watched and heard Jason talk and laugh with Liam. Ezra's son. Just before they got too far away, Aria looked over her shoulder, and gave him a small smile.

_I'll find a way,_

_I'll find a way to you_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hanna**_

"Ow, why are needles so pointy," Hanna muttered, after one of the sewing needles poked her. She was in the backroom of Sparkles just before closing time, straightening up. She's way past ready to go home. She was tired, hungry, and her feet hurt from standing all day. She heard the bell on the door at the front of the store signal the entrance of a new customer. Hanna sighed, knowing it will take longer to get home now.

She had just put the last graphic t-shirt in a box and slid the box back onto the shelf, when Mona called out to her. "Hanna, get out here! Someone's here to see you!"

Thinking it must be Caleb surprising her by coming to pick her up, she left the backroom with a big smile on her face. She stopped short, however, when she saw who Mona was talking to, more like whispering to. He turned his head slightly, and now she could clearly see who it was.

"Lucas?" Hanna gaped, moving closer to the pair.

"Hey, Hanna," Lucas said, a bit hesitantly.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up," Mona replied. She gave a meaningful yet confusing look to Lucas. To Hanna, she said, "I'll be in the back if you need me." She walked away after that, leaving Hanna and Lucas to themselves.

"So, what have you been up to?" Hanna asked, leaning up against the counter to take some of the weight off her feet.

"Oh, this and that," Lucas answered, vaguely. He leaned a hand on a rack of clothing, but it shifted under his weight and he almost fell. Lucas caught himself, and they both broke into laughter. That was a good way to break the tension between them.

"You look really good," Lucas told her, when he was done laughing, indicating her pregnant self.

Hanna laughed off his compliment, "I look fat." She put both hands on her belly.

"You're glowing," Lucas admitted.

Hanna smiled and looked down at her feet.

"I miss talking to you, just being around you," Lucas continued, "I miss being your friend." He fingered the sleeve of a striped shirt hanging next to him, instead of looking directly at her. "Do you think..."

"What?" Hanna encouraged him to go on. She stood up straight now.

"I was wondering if we could be friends again?" Lucas questioned, rushing to get it out before she said no. He was fidgeting nervously, his eyes darting here and there. "Caleb said he was fine with it. I was thinking we could, maybe, have lunch once a week or something. I understand if you don't want to, it's okay." He shrugged, then turned to leave at her silence.

"Lucas, wait." Hanna grabbed his wrist to stop him and turn him around. "I miss being your friend, too. Maybe it could work."

"Really? Are you sure?" Lucas asked her, his nerves only slightly going away.

"Totally sure," Hanna smiled. "What could possible go wrong?"

**XXX**

Later that evening, Hanna was seated on the couch in the living room of the house she and Caleb owned, her legs were pulled up under her and a blanket was over her lap. She had just gotten over another bout of 'morning' sickness. Caleb came back into the room with a mug of tea and some saltine crackers. He sat down next to her, and handed her the tea, placing the crackers on the coffee table.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asked, slipping his arm around her.

"Much better now," Hanna said, taking a sip of the warm beverage. She sat back and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why is it called 'morning sickness' when you can have it at anytime? It doesn't make any sense to me."

Caleb laughed, burying his face in her blond hair. He kissed her neck, then her cheek. "Which movie do you want to watch?" he wondered, as he kissed along her jawline to her ear and down her neck.

"Ummm," Hanna giggled, biting her bottom lip. She tried to ignore his distraction technique. "Titanic."

Caleb halted in his ministrations, and looked at her. "Hanna, we've watched that movie a hundred times," he sighed, though he knew they were going to wind up watching it anyway.

"It's a classic," Hanna argued lightly. "And this will be the time that I don't cry when Jack dies and slips down into that icy water."

"You say that every time, and every time you end up crying," Caleb pointed out. He got up, and started putting the movie on.

"Yes, but I'm serious this time," Hanna replied, laughing a bit. "It's just that..." She trailed off as her gaze flitted over the window, and she saw the outline of a person in a black hoodie standing there.

"Ah!" she squeaked.

Caleb whipped around at the sound of her voice. He looked around, dropping to his knees in front of her. "What is it?" he asked her, his hands on her legs.

"I just thought..." Hanna looked at the window again, and no one was there. There was no sign of anyone having been there at all. "Never mind, I'm just being silly," she shook her head. "It's the hormones." Hanna took his hands and squeezed them reassuringly, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked, his brows creased with worry. He squeezed her hands back.

"Yeah, let's watch the movie," Hanna said, leaning forward and kissing him.

They settled back on the couch to watch Titanic. She leaned into Caleb's chest, laying half in his lap with legs stretched out on the couch. Caleb had his arms wrapped around her, their hands intertwined over her stomach. They fell asleep right before the iceberg hit the ship.

* * *

**A/N:**What did you all think? Did you like it? The next chapter will be coming sometime before Christmas. :) Please review and tell me what think, I enjoy reading your reviews.


	4. A

**A/N:** I am so sorry everybody. This was supposed to be up before Christmas. It's just that this was a long chapter for me to write and needed to make sure I got everything in. You can just think of this as a belated Christmas/New Year's gift. I definitely wanted to have this up before the show returns next week, I did good on that part. So, enough talking, I'm sure you're anxious to read this chapter. Always remember, reviews/favorites/follows makes me happy and update faster. :)

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

**~~ A ~~**

_**September**_

_**Emily/Spencer/Aria/Hanna**_

"Ready? You gotta climb up the rope ladder, through the tunnel, across the bridge, and down the slide."

"Can one a you boys give me a push?"

"Ready!"

"First one to Molly wins!"

The four friends were hanging out at the park reconnecting, allowing their children to do the same. It was a nice, breezy fall day. The leaves were just starting to change colors and fall from the branches, which crackled as the children trampled them. Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna watched, laughingly, as Liam and Tyler raced around trying to out beat each other. Even though Tyler was younger, he could still mostly keep up with Liam. They weren't leaving Molly out, though. When they finished their race, after Liam exclaimed his victory, they took turns pushing Molly on the swings.

Being five months pregnant each, Spencer and Hanna sat on a bench, and Emily had brought a blanket, which they spread next to the bench for the kids to have their lunch on. Aria and Emily were the only ones sitting on it right now. It was the first weekend in a few weeks that they all had free; they had to catch up with each others' lives.

"Ok, so Aria, spill," Hanna said, leaving over as far she could to peer at Aria sitting on the blanket.

"Spill what?" Aria asked innocently. She avoided looking at her friends by pretended to dust of her boots.

"C'mon, Aria, you know what she means," Emily insisted, bumping her shoulder against Aria's.

"Yeah, what was it like seeing Fitz again," Spencer added, leaning back against the bench with her hands resting on her belly.

"Guys, really, there's nothing really to talk about," Aria replied, not the least bit convincingly. "We barely saw each other for a minute before Jason walked up." She distracted herself with a loose thread on the blanket.

"So, you're saying you have no residual feelings for Ezra? No sexual tension left between the two of you?" Hanna prodded.

"Residual?" Spencer repeated, turning to look at Hanna with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, it's a new word," Hanna answered, nonchalantly.

Spencer raised her eyebrows at the blonde.

"I'm with Jason now," Aria continued. She looked down at her hands to avoid her friends' looks. "Whatever was between Ezra and me before is gone now. It's in the the past. I've moved on."

"Okaaay."

"Riiight."

"I don't buy it." They all turned to look at Hanna. "You two had this great big epic romance, but you were forced to go separate ways. Now, he's back and you can finally have your happily ever after."

"Hey, I thought you all liked Jason," Aria said, confused at her friends sudden enthusiasm for Team Ezria.

"We do like him," Spencer assured her.

"He's still kind of a creep," Hanna muttered, under her breath. Spencer elbowed Hanna's arm.

"We just want to make sure you're okay and happy," Emily told her, placing her hand on Aria's arm.

"Yeah, I know," Aria replied. "I'm fine, really. So, can we please change the subject to something other than my love life."

"So, how are you two doing?" Emily asked Hanna and Spencer, obliging with Aria's request. "Do you know the sex of the babies yet?"

Both girls immediately smiled, glowing with happiness."I'm feeling really good," Hanna spoke first. "Actually, Caleb and I have a doctor's appointment in a few days. We're going to find out whether it's a boy or girl then."

"That's so exciting," Aria smiled, genuinely. "I remember learning that Liam was a boy and then...my daughter. It's just so...I don't know. It makes it real." She shrugged, recalling her own memories, along with being happy for her friends. "What about you, Spence?"

"Well, Toby and I decided this time we're going to be surprised," Spencer explained, "We're not going to know what it is until I deliver."

"Oooo, that's a good idea," Hanna chimed in. She leaned back against the bench and stretched her legs out, her hands resting over the other atop her belly. "That sounds like fun, except...wait, I don't think I'll be able to stand the suspense. I'd have to know."

Spencer cradled her own belly with both arms. "Everybody has a different preference," she said.

"Em, are you okay?" Aria asked her friend, seeing her watching Spencer and Hanna almost a little sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emily said, then she added, "I'm happy for all of you, really, except I can't help but feel a little bit jealous watching you guys go through pregnancies, having children of you own."

When the others started to say something, Emily held up her hand to stop them. "Then, I realize how lucky Maya and I are to have Molly and Mackenzie. They are ours in every way, it doesn't matter that we didn't birth them ourselves," Emily continued. She watched Molly on the swings, being pushed by Liam and Tyler. "I see so much of myself, and Maya, in them. It's uncanny."

"They're two special little girls," Aria agreed, giving Emily's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, and, besides, it's not all sunshine and roses with this pregnancy thing," Hanna joked. They all joined in with her laughing.

"Speaking of, how is Mackenzie doing?" Spencer asked.

Emily took a deep breath before she began. "Physically, she's fine. She has just had a few small headaches, but the doctors are monitoring her. If her headaches become more frequent and intense, then surgery would become her only option. It's just..." Emily stopped, trying to keep her emotions in, afraid she was going to break down.

"It's just what, Em?" Hanna encouraged her to go on. They each gave her their undivided attention, showing that it was okay for her to lean on them. Aria slipped her arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Kenzie had made a friend, Sophie," Emily explained, "Having a friend was really helping to make the hospital more comfortable for her. Well, the other day, Sophie went in for a heart transplant, and...she didn't come out."

Three small gasps escaped Aria's, Hanna's, and Spencer's lips. They immediately thought of their own children, the fragility of their lives.

"It just makes me more afraid of Mackenzie having the surgery," Emily admitted. "I mean, it's brain surgery. It's a very risky procedure; she might not wake up."

Aria pulled her friend into a hug. "It's okay, Em, we're all praying for her," she reassured her, "Kenzie's a strong little girl. She's going to make it through this."

Spencer reached down and squeezed Emily's shoulder in a soothing way. Hanna leaned forward slightly. "Yeah, we're rooting for her," then she tried to cheer Emily up. "I'd get down and hug you, but I won't be able to get back up." They all laughed.

Suddenly, there came a cry from the playground. Their attention tore from each other as they each checked to make sure their child was okay. Molly was lying in the sand, crying, in front of the swings. Her swing was slowing down until it eventually came to a stop. Liam was helping Molly up, while Tyler stood back with both hands covering his mouth.

Emily had stood up, upon seeing that it was her daughter who was crying. "Molly, are you okay?" she asked. Emily checked her over with her eyes for any physical damage as Liam walked her over. Aside from some sand still clinging to her black stretch pants and turquoise shirt, she didn't look to be hurt, but she was still crying.

"I fell!" Molly cried.

"I didn't do it! I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" Tyler exclaimed, trailing behind the other two.

Liam lifted Molly over the border that surrounded the playground and carried her to Emily. Emily picked Molly up in her arms. "I hurt my nose," Molly whined, wiping her eyes with one hand and rubbing her nose with the other. Emily gave her a sympathetic look, and brushed her nose with Molly's, getting her to giggle a little bit.

"What didn't you do?" Spencer asked Tyler, when he walked up to her.

"He pushed me!" Molly squealed before Tyler could speak, squirming in Emily's arms. Emily knelt down, releasing Molly from her arms.

"Nuh-uh, I did what Li-um did!" Tyler argued.

"Yes, you did!" Molly shouted.

"No, I didn't!" Tyler shouted back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Liam interjected, putting his arms out and separating the two bickering toddlers. "Me and Ty were taking turns pushing Molly on the swings and he just pushed her a little too hard, that's all."

"No, he did it on Purpose!" Molly glared at Tyler around Liam.

"NO, you wanted to go higher!" Tyler shot back.

"But I didn't wanna eat DIRT!" Molly yelled at him.

" 's not dirt, it's sand," Tyler corrected. "Right, mommy?" He turned his blue-eyed gaze on Spencer.

"Right, but you really need to be careful when you're pushing someone on the swings," Spencer told him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Molly stuck her tongue out at Ty, looking triumphant. Tyler did it back to her, pushing his tongue out further than she did.

"Alright, how about lunch?" Aria suggested, as a distraction for the children.

"Good idea, mommy," Liam agreed. The three children gathered around to receive their McDonald's happy meals. They sat down on the ground in a circle, Molly the only one sitting on the blanket. The fight was completely forgotten about as they laughed and peeked at what the others had in their bags.

Molly had her chicken nuggets in her lap, while she poked the straw into her apple juice box. Tyler and Liam both shook their chocolate milk up and opened it, though Tyler handed his to Spencer to open.

Tyler started to eat his chicken nuggets, but then he saw Liam unwrapping a cheeseburger. "Hey, I wanna a cheeseburger like Li-um," Tyler said.

"Tyler, baby, you don't like it, remember," Spencer told him. "Last time, you made daddy take off the pickles, mustard and ketchup, and you still didn't eat it."

"Oh," Tyler replied, taking a bite of a chicken nugget.

"Oooo, I gotta Hello Kitty key chain," Molly cooed, pulling her toy out of her bag amidst eating her chicken nugget. "I can put this on my coat, right mommy?" She held it up to her jacket zipper.

Both boys saw her get her toy, and so they both dug in their own bags for their toys. They each pulled out the same object in the shape of Spiderman's head. "What is it?" Liam wondered, turning it over and then pulling the plastic off.

"It looks like a cheap plastic toy," Hanna murmured to the other girls. They all stifled laughs.

The boys eventually figured out that it was a telescope. You look through the back and you can see through Spiderman's eyes. They finished up their lunch and played for a few more minutes, until it was time to go. Emily had to get to swim practice and Spencer had to meet with a client at her office. They all said good-bye and promised to do this on a regular basis. They couldn't go this long without hanging out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Emily**_

The strong odor of chlorine permeated through the air of the natatorium. Splashes in the water echoed around the cavernous space. Fourteen high school girls filled the area, seven of them doing laps in the Olympic-size swimming pool. A whistle rang out, and those seven girls swam to the edge of pool to switch with the last group. Catching their breath, they climbed out of the pool and wrapped themselves in towels and took a drink. The last seven girls lined up at the starting block. A quick blow of the whistle sent them diving into the water, cutting into it at the same rhythm.

With the whistle still resting between her lips, Emily walked over and sat down on the team bench, looking down at her clipboard. She was trying to figure out the order for the relay race.

"I'd put Alexa and Janie back to back," a voice said at her shoulder. "They're real competitive around each other. They'll try to out beat each other, along with the competition. Just like you and me."

Emily turned her head to see Paige standing next to her. The whistle fell down around her neck. "Yes, I remember," she replied. Then, she turned back to the roster. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Definitely," Paige replied. She looked down at the clipboard, then pointed to a name. "Yeah, I think Rachel would do really well last, too. So, do you want to test out my theory?"

"Ok, let's try it out," Emily agreed, standing up.

They walked back to the pool, Paige just behind Emily. Paige slipped her hand into her pocket, touching the family photo that was there. She found it outside of Emily's office on the floor, like it had fallen out of her bag or something. Emily looked so happy and beautiful in the picture, and that was about the only thing she liked about the photo. Paige took her hand back out of her pocket, walking more confidently to Emily's side.

Emily blew two short blows on her whistle to get the girls' attention. The team all gathered around the two coaches, some of them dry and some of them dripping wet. "Ok, listen up," Emily announced, "We're going to practice the relay. If you are not in this event, you may go sit on the bench but watch. When I call your name, line up at the starting block."

Emily looked out at the team, and then consulted the roster again. "Leading off, I have Samantha, then Riley, Alexa, Janie, and last will be Rachel," Emily called. She dropped the clipboard down on a dry part of the floor. She put the whistle to her lips and held up her stopwatch. Emily blew the whistle, and the first swimmer dove into the water.

"So...you and Maya are happy?" Paige called over the sound of the swimmers.

"What?" Emily shook her head apologetically, touching her ear to tell Paige that she didn't hear her.

"You and Maya?" Paige repeated, a little louder.

"I'm sorry, I can't-" Emily replied.

Before she knew it, the last swimmer was touching the wall, ending the race. Emily stopped the watch; looking at it in amazement. It was an excellent time.

"Wow, you were right," Emily exclaimed, turning to Paige with a smile.

"I told you," Paige smiled back. They hugged briefly in their excitement, then pulled away a little awkwardly.

Emily cleared her throat and turned to the Sharks. "Ok, girls, take a ten-minute break, but stay near the pool. Don't wander," she told the team. She turned to Paige, "Can you stay here for a second? I need to check something in my office real fast."

"Sure," Paige grinned, fingering her pocket again. Emily turned, heading for the locker room where her office was located. Before Emily got too far, though, Paige called her back, "Hey, Em, wait." She caught up to her has Emily turned back around. She pulled the photo out of her pocket. "I found this on the floor," Paige handed the photo over, "I believe it's yours."

"Oh, I didn't even know I lost it. It must have fallen out of my bag," Emily admitted, taking the photo. She looked at the photo lovingly, the picture was of her and Maya and the girls. They each held one of the twins outside their home, everyone smiling broadly, even Mackenzie.

"Those girls are adorable," Paige commented. "Are they yours?"

"Yeah, Maya and I adopted them about five months ago," Emily answered, smiling bigger if that was possible. "Sometimes, I actually find myself amazed that this has all happened. That we actually have them."

"I'm happy for you, Em," Paige said. "You deserve it."

"Thanks," Emily replied. She turned back around to start going to the locker room like she was before. She needed to check her phone to see if Maya called or texted. She left Paige in the pool area, feeling anything but happy for Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Maya**_

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" Maya sat on the floor in Molly's room at home, playing at the dollhouse with Molly. She had the baby barbie, making her voice go as high as it could. Molly had the mommy barbie.

"It's time for bed," Molly made the barbie tuck the baby into bed, after taking her from Maya first. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep." Molly looked up at Maya. "Sing her a lullaby."

"Mm-mm," Maya thought, then she tapped Molly on the nose. "Only if you sing with me."

Molly nodded. Then, they sang, "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass-" _Buzz. Buzz._

They were interrupted by Maya's phone vibrating on the dresser, where she had left it before she had sat down for playtime. Knowing it was probably Emily, she stood up. "Keep singing, I'll be right back," she told Molly. Her hand ran through the little girl's hair as she passed her.

"...momma's gonna buy you a looking glass..."

Maya picked up her phone, and saw that she had one new text message. But it wasn't from Emily. It was from an unknown or blocked number.

_Hey, Maya, did you know that Emily and her new assistant_

_coach have an intimate history together. You should keep an eye on her._

~~**A**

"...And if that looking glass gets broke, momma's gonna buy you a billy goat..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Aria**_

Aria sat on the couch in the family room, a shoe box on her lap. She's been sitting here for at least an hour; going through her past, smiling at some and tearing up at others. This box held all the objects she had once held close to her heart. Objects that each had a different memory of Ezra attached to them. Last, she pulled out a photograph.

The photo was of her and Ezra in his apartment, smiling and laughing as he tried to smile and hold the camera at the same time. Aria remembered this day. How could she not? It was the day before their relationship changed forever. When Ezra lost his job at Hollis and left Rosewood, to go back home, to get away from all the secrets and lies and scandals. As they made love for the first time, they promised to find each other again, and Liam was a product of their love. He was the reason why they would forever be bonded and would, one day, help them come together again. There was just one person Aria didn't want to hurt in all this. Jason. She never planned on falling in love with him; she just did. He was so invested in their family; she couldn't hurt him. Either way this played out, someone was going to get hurt.

"Mommy?"

Aria started at Liam's voice, she almost spilled the contents of the box on the floor. She looked over at her son, wearing a baseball hat on his head and his bat dragging in his hand. "Do you need something, Lee?" Aria asked, blinking to bring herself back to the present and out of the past.

"I can't find my glove," Liam said, tapping the bat two times against the floor.

"You looked in your room, right? I'm sure you'd find it if you room was clean," Aria told him. Liam just stared at her, not falling for the trick. "Maybe you left it outside. Are you playing baseball with Jason?"

"Yep, I have to be the bestest when it's time for baseball," Liam explained with a big smile. He walked to the front door to look for his glove outside, where Jason already was.

Aria looked down at the photograph still in her hand, and then back at Liam. "Liam, wait, let's talk for a minute," she called him back over to her.

"About what, mommy?" Liam asked, as he trudged back over to the sofa. He rested his hands on the arm of the sofa, his fingertips touching the fabric of Aria's sleeve.

Aria turned to face him fully. She rubbed the top of his hands. "About him," Aria answered, showing him the photo.

"Hey, that's the man we ran into when we were getting my school stuff," Liam pointed out, his finger pointing to Ezra's smiling face. "Mommy, that's you."

"Yeah," Aria smiled faintly. She took a deep breath. "Liam, he's your father." She waited for Liam's reaction.

"Him?" Liam questioned. Aria nodded. Liam studied the picture more closely, his eyebrows furrowing together and his eyes narrowing. Finally, he said, "We look the same!"

Aria laughed, "Yes, you do. Do you have any questions?" She tilted his hat up a bit so that she could see his face.

"Ummm, yeah," Liam stated. "Can I have that?" He pointed to the photo.

"Of course you can," Aria smiled at him. She handed him the picture and he smiled big. Liam took off his hat, placed the photo inside, and then put the hat back on his head. "You can go play now."

Liam ran out the door just as the phone rang. Placing the box on the coffee table, she got up and answered the phone. From where she stood, she could see out the window to Jason and Liam in the yard. Liam was batting and Jason was throwing the ball to him.

"Hello?" Aria said into the phone. What happened next caused her heart to start pounding so hard she thought it going to burst right through her chest.

"Aria."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Jason**_

"Nice one, buddy," Jason cheered, catching the ball after Liam hit it. "You're going to be the hit of the team if you keep this up."

"Thanks," Liam replied, getting back into position. "But you're throwing 'em too easy, make it a hard one."

"Ok, here it goes," Jason said, winding up. Liam swung the bat and made contact with the ball. Jason ran for the ball, as Liam began running the bases.

"And it's a home run!" Liam exclaimed, rounding third base with his arms up in the air.

"Not so fast!" Jason ran to tag him out, and wound up tackling him to the ground. They rolled in the grass, laughing until Jason touched Liam with the ball. "You're out."

"Hey, you cheated," Liam grunted, but he was still laughing. He reached for his cap that had fallen off when he landed in the grass. A small rectangle next to Liam's hat caught Jason's eye.

"What's this?" Jason questioned, reaching for it and flipping it over. He stopped when he saw that it was a photo of Aria and Ezra. "Where did you get this?"

"Mommy gave it to me," Liam explained, "That's my dad."

It hurt Jason to hear Liam say that Ezra was his dad and not him. "Yeah, I know," Jason mumbled. "Listen, Liam, your dad isn't a good guy. He left you and your mommy a long time ago. It made your mommy real sad."

"He did?" Liam repeated, trying to understand everything. He brought his knee up and leaned his arm on it. "Well, maybe, he had a reason, like, maybe..."

Jason was already shaking his head. "Liam, no," Jason repeated. Liam looked dejected. "Here, go get you bat. We'll practice some more," he tried to cheer him up. Liam got up off the ground, putting the picture back in his hat.

Jason stood up as well, and his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out as he walked back to the 'pitcher's mound'. There was one new text message.

_Manipulating children, Jason? Tsk tsk. You should_

_actually be worried about your girlfriend. She may be_

_falling back into the arms of her ex._

~~**A**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Spencer**_

It was mid-afternoon, and Spencer was in her office at her law firm, after having just met with a client. Tyler was with Toby now, having some father son time. She looked up from what she was doing to, at first, the photo of Tyler, then the one of Toby, that sat on her desk. She smiled at the photos, feeling tired and just wanting to go home to be with them.

Her phone suddenly vibrated on the desk with a new text message. She picked it up, and saw that it was from Toby. Smiling, she opened it and read:

_Ty couldn't wait to show you his new bed._

_~~ Toby_

There was an attachment and when she opened it, her heart melted. It was a picture of Tyler sitting on his new toddler bed with a big smile on his face. It was blue with his dinosaur pillow and blanket on it, along with a Stegosaurus stuffed animal. They had gotten Tyler the bed a few days ago, but Toby just now had time to put it together. Tyler was super excited to be giving his crib to his new baby brother or sister.

Spencer leaned back in her chair, her hand going to her belly. "You are going to be so loved, little one," she said to the baby, in soft tones. "Your big brother can't wait to meet you."

"You have to be careful around brothers."

Spencer jumped at the new voice in her office. The green-eyed brunette was standing in the doorway, looking so different without her dark glasses and cane. Jenna was the last person she wanted to see and there was no reason for Jenna to be here. Well, none that Spencer knew of. In fact, her secretary shouldn't have let Jenna back here.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked her, getting right to the point, her smile now gone.

"Spence, we're sisters-in-law," Jenna smiled coyly, walking further into the room. "It's been so long since I've seen my nephew. How is he? I hope you're taking care of of my future niece. Oh, I'm sorry I'm presuming, I just have a feeling... Toby, would be so good with a girl, don't you think?" She acted so innocent, that no one could suspect her of any wrongdoing. Anyone who didn't know her.

"Jenna," Spencer interrupted, standing up, much slower than she would have liked. At least, Jenna didn't try to help her. "Let's not chat about our lives and pretend that we like each other. Because, the truth is, I don't trust you, especially around my son."

She walked around the desk, past Jenna, and held the door open. "Now, I would like you to leave," Spencer instructed Jenna.

Jenna turned around, taking a couple of steps forward with her arms crossed. "You're not at all curious as to why I dropped by?" She questioned, all friendliness gone from her voice.

Spencer took a step closer to Jenna, crossing her own arms. "You see I was, but then I realized I don't really care," she explained, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my work so that I can go home to my family."

Jenna's eyes flared for a second, but then she was calm again. "I know something about Toby, Spencer," Jenna told her. "And it would destroy your perfect little family if you knew."

"I'm not interested in what you think you know about my husband," Spencer warned. She was getting agitated, but she was trying to stay calm for the sake of the baby. "So, I'm going to ask you one more time. Please leave, or I'll call security to escort you from the building."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," was the last think Jenna said before she brushed past Spencer and out the door.

Spencer closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. She put her hand to her belly again, and moved it circles. "I really don't like her, baby," She grinned down at her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Toby**_

"Daddy, is it a 'prise for mommy?" Tyler asked as he followed Toby into the garage. Tyler was dressed in old clothes, because they were going to be doing some painting and knowing Tyler, he was bound to get paint on him. They faced the rocking chair sitting on some drop cloths and had paint cans surrounding it.

"Yeah, mommy loves this chair," Toby explained to his little boy. "I just fixed the arm and the legs, because someone has been playing around on it." He smiled pointedly at Tyler.

"Oops," Tyler said, ducking his head.

"It's alright, buddy," Toby assured him, ruffling Ty's hair. "You know, daddy made this for mommy." He knelt down in front of Tyler.

"Really?" Ty asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Yep, and she used to rock you in it when you were a baby," Toby continued, smiling. "She used to sit there for hours and sing to you. And, now, we're going to make it nice again for the new baby."

"Mommy's going to be so happy!" Tyler exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's start!"

"Alright," Toby smiled back. Father and son wore matching smiles. Toby handed Tyler a paintbrush. "Now, you have to be careful and paint like a nice boy."

Tyler nodded, and plunged the brush into the can of white paint. Toby managed to stop him before the handle or Ty's hand was covered in paint. Toby showed him how to move the brush without making a mess or spattering paint. When Tyler had it, sitting on his knees and his tongue sticking out, Toby stood up to go work on the other side of the chair. His phone started buzzing as he was walking, and he pulled it out to see what Spencer had to say about Tyler's new bed.

It wasn't from Spencer.

_Hey, Toby, how's the perfect little family? It sure_

_would be a shame if Spencer found out about your_

_BIG secret._

~~**A**

Toby glanced around the garage, but no one was there. There was only his son painting a rocking chair for his mommy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hanna**_

Hanna and Lucas walked along the sidewalk, both with a small cup of ice cream in their hands. They talked and laughed, just like old times. They spoke about each others' work. Lucas worked at a computer company, and, even though she didn't understand everything he said, she was still excited to hear that he was doing so well. They talked about her pregnancy, how excited she and Caleb were and that she didn't have morning sickness anymore. They could talk about anything, except that whenever Hanna mentioned Caleb, Lucas got this grim look on his face.

"So, we've been hanging out for a couple weeks, but there's something I'm curious about," Hanna said. They tossed the ice cream bowls into a trash receptacle as they walked.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Well, that first day you came into the store," Hanna began, "When I walked in, you and Mona were talking pretty seriously and you two never talk. What was it about?"

Lucas was caught off guard. "Oh, um, we were, uh," Lucas stammered nervously. "Uh, Mona was, um, apologizing to me for everything she's said or done to me. It was all high school, in the past,...yeah."

"But-" Hanna started to say.

"It was weird, yeah, but I just kind of took it and accepted it. I didn't really want to her start with the names again," Lucas finished.

She nodded like she understood, but on the inside, she didn't really get it. She'd let it go for now. They were silent for a minute.

"Oh, hey, I bought you something," Lucas announced, bringing up the plastic bag he was carrying.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Hanna replied earnestly, though she was eying the bag to see what was in it.

"I wanted to, it's nothing special," Lucas smiled, bashfully. "It's actually for the baby."

"Awww," Hanna cooed, taking the bag from Lucas after he extended it to her. She reached into the bag and pulled out the thoughtful gift. It turned out to be a baby blanket, a soft fleece with multicolored circles adorning it. Hanna's smile got bigger as she gazed at it; she was touched by Lucas' generosity.

"It's gender neutral, so..." Lucas said, with nothing else to say to fill the silence. He wasn't sure if she liked it or if he overstepped.

"Thank you, it's wonderful," Hanna thanked him, appreciatively. Then, surprising him, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Well, as much as a hug as she could with her belly in the way. Lucas gave into the hug after a second. They went separate ways after that, promising to stay in touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Caleb**_

_I can't believe she would be two today,_ Caleb thought, as he and Hanna walked across the neatly trimmed lawn of Rosewood Cemetery. They passed headstones of different shapes and sizes, until they approached an old oak tree and the small headstone that lay underneath it. It was the perfect size for the small child not allowed to live past her birth.

**Leslie Skye Rivers**

**Sept. 12, 2010**

Hanna stopped short as Caleb walked all the way up to the grave. He knelt down in the grass in front of the headstone, unconsciously tracing his daughter's name with his finger. He heard Hanna take a deep breath, then her soft footsteps coming up behind him. Then, Hanna knelt down next to him. Caleb intertwined their hands, laying them on top of his leg.

"Happy birthday, little girl," Caleb whispered.

"Happy birthday," Hanna murmured. She looped her arm through Caleb's, entwined their fingers again, and lay her head on his shoulder.

Caleb took the pink and white flowers from Hanna's other hand, and laid them over the grave. "You're a good girl and we love you so much," Caleb continued, "And even though we're having another baby," They shared a quick smile before turning back to the grave, "we haven't forgotten about you."

Hanna nodded along with him, feeling a tear slip down her cheek and onto his shirt. Caleb swiped at his own eyes, before the tears fell.

"And we hope you'll look out for this baby and keep him or her safe," Hanna whispered. They sat there for a few more minutes, thinking of all the memories they could be having with their daughter had the accident never happened.

Then, Caleb stood up to let Hanna have a minute alone with Leslie. He moved a few steps away, leaning against the oak tree. He pulled his phone out to play a game while he waited and it buzzed in his hand. One new message.

_Do you know what Hanna was doing ALL_

_day? Let's just say that friends weren't with_

_her._

~~**A**

Caleb looked over at Hanna, then back down at his phone. He didn't know what to believe, but he did know one thing.

**A** is back.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun! Oh no, it's A!Please review! I love hearing all you feedback, anything that runs through your mind as you read. :)


	5. Juicy Secrets

**A/N****: **Once again, I"m sorry for the long wait. So I won't keep you waiting by talking. Here you go. :)

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

**~~ Juicy Secrets ~~**

_**Hanna**_

"Those look great on you; they fit you perfectly," Hanna gushed to her fourteen year old customer in the dressing rooms of Sparkles. The young girl was trying on a pair of size two dark wash denim jeans with red embroidery on the back pockets. Hanna marveled at the girl's tiny waist, as she spun the girl around in front of the mirror, watching out for her baby bump. The girl didn't know how lucky she was.

"And-" Hanna reached for a rack of long-sleeved, off-the-shoulder sequined shirts, pulling out a red one. "-this will look perfect with it." She thrust the shirt into the girl's hand.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked, revealing a mouthful of braces, and tucking a strand of strawberry blond hair behind her ear.

"Absolutely," Hanna repeated. She gave the girl a gentle push back inside the dressing stall. Hanna closed the curtain and walked back out, where the girl's mother was waiting.

"Thank you so much for your help," the mother told her, smiling appreciatively. She had the same strawberry blond hair as her daughter and the same green eyes, too. Her arms were crossed loosely as she leaned against the wall. "We just moved to Rosewood, so Jenny's a little nervous about starting school."

Hanna smiled genuinely. "Well, I'm happy to help," she said. "Jenny will do fine at school." Hanna started taking down the clothing from the rack inside the dressing room.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how far along are you?" the woman asked her.

Hanna smiled, her free hand going to her belly. "Six months," she replied.

The woman smiled back. "Pregnancy is such a special time," she continued, "Is this your first one?"

Hanna paused for a second, unsure of how to answer. Then, she answered with, "Yes, it is." She lied, because it was easier to say that it was her first pregnancy, instead of explaining about her stillborn baby. She had enough sympathetic looks for one lifetime.

"Well, congratulations, and good luck," the woman replied, before straightening up to go over to the stall to check on her daughter.

"Thank you," Hanna smiled. She shifted the articles of clothing in her arms. "Ok, well, I'll be around if you need any more help."

"Ok, thanks," the woman nodded.

Hanna walked away after that, to put the discarded clothes back where they belong. She hung two pairs of jeans back on a rack, and dropped a t-shirt down on a pile of similar shirts. Unknowingly, the pile was already teetering on the edge of the table and then fell to the floor with the added motion. The pile fell right in her path.

Letting out a small sigh, Hanna knelt down slowly and carefully to pick up the shirts. Kneeling in a very uncomfortable position, she muttered to herself, "Yeah, this isn't awkward at all." She piled the shirts back on to the table, the biggest to the smallest.

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie at her hip crackled to life. She and Mona used them so that they didn't have to shout to each other through the store. Mona's voice was garbled and broken up. Hanna pulled out the small radio, while holding onto the table so that she wouldn't fall over.

"What was that, Mona?" Hanna questioned, through the radio.

"I said, your phone is ringing," Mona repeated, her voice much clearer than the first time.

"Oh, okay," Hanna said back. "I'll be right in to get it, if I can get back up that is."

Mona laughed, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," Hanna responded, standing back up slowly. "I'm pregnant, not paralyzed." She clipped the walkie-talkie back on her belt, and headed toward the backroom. Her musical ring tone grew louder the closer she got to it. Now in the backroom, she saw that it was empty. Mona wasn't in here. "That's weird," she muttered, going to her bag and digging through it for her phone.

She pulled the phone out just as it stopped ringing. Checking the caller I.D., she saw that it had been Caleb calling. Hanna was about to call him back, when she received a new text from him instead.

_Hey,_

_I'm running a little late. Can you_

_get Emily, Spencer, or Aria to take you to the doctor?  
I don't want you to be late._

_I'll meet you there; I wouldn't_

_miss the appointment for anything._

_Love you._

Hanna smiled slightly, only a bit disappointed. She knew Caleb would make it in time for the doctor's appointment. She wasn't worried. She replied back to the text with an 'ok', and checked the time. It was 10:15. The appointment was scheduled for 11:00. She would get a ride from Mona, instead of bothering her friends; Mona was on the premise anyway. She got her stuff ready to go, and there was still no sign of Mona. Which was weird, since Mona had radioed her that her phone was ringing, but Mona wasn't back here.

Hanna walked back out to the front of the store, thinking maybe Mona was there. She wasn't, but she was met with another surprise. Lucas was at the counter, picking something up, and then was about to leave. He lifted his gaze up and their eyes met.

She walked over to him, but he spoke before she utter a single word. "I'm not stalking you," Lucas tried to laugh it off, but it came out sounding nervous. "I left my phone here last time, I was just..." He waved the phone in the air for emphasis.

"So, you were just going to slip in, slip out, without saying hi," Hanna teased him.

"Well, I-I just..." Lucas stammered, bashfully.

"Lucas, it's okay. I like seeing you," Hanna laughed, to get him to relax. "I was actually getting ready to leave, I have a doctor's appointment today. Have you seen Mona?"

"When I was coming in, I saw her standing near the alley talking on the phone," Lucas told her.

"Oh," Hanna nodded. She stood there for a minute, contemplating her options. "This is going to sound a little weird, but would you mind giving me a ride? Caleb texted me that he was running late and for me to ask one of my friends for a ride. I don't want to interrupt Mona, if she's busy on the phone. If you can't do it, I can call Emily..." The more she spoke, the more self-conscious she felt. This was probably a bad idea. But it was just a ride, right?

Fortunately, Lucas relieved her anxiety quickly. "I'd be happy to drive you," he replied, smiling. Hanna smiled back. Needing to get on the road right away so that she didn't miss her appointment, they didn't waste any more time standing around talking.

As they left the store, Lucas had his arm behind her, guiding her forward. It was barely grazing her back, but it felt like a spotlight. She knew that it was just a friendly, gentlemanly gesture, but something deep in her heart told her it was something totally different to Lucas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Spencer**_

"I think the tan one will go nicely."

Spencer and Toby stood in the baby furniture aisle of the local store, looking at bureaus in different colors. Even though Tyler had graciously chosen to give all his baby stuff to the new baby, there were still some stuff they needed to get. Tyler's old crib was still in good shape, but they still needed a bureau/changing table, bedding, curtains, and a lamp. It's just hard to keep Toby on the gender neutral path. He's certain he knows what the baby is going to be.

"Are you sure? Maybe the white one?..." Toby suggested, running his hand over each display.

"Toby, the crib is is tan," Spencer pointed out. "They have to match."

"Well, we could get a new crib. Maybe she would like a white one," Toby rationalized.

Spencer walked around the cart. "And what if it's a boy?" she questioned, crossing her arms and smiling wryly at him.

Toby leaned his hand on the shelf, flashing his beautiful smile at her. "Oh, I'm sure it won't be," he said.

Spencer took a step back, placing her hand on the bureau of her choosing. "I'm not budging, and Ty would be disappointed if we didn't use his crib," she informed him.

Toby hesitated for just one moment, then came forward and placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs resting lightly on her belly. "Ok, you win," He gave in to her. He gave her a small peck on the lips, but she still felt it all the way down to her toes. Toby pulled away to lift the box from the shelf to put it in the cart.

"I'm going to go start looking at the bedding for the crib," Spencer told him, as she started to walk toward the end of the aisle.

Toby stopped her, the box hanging half in the aisle. He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "We still have Tyler's old sheets," Toby said.

"Yes, but, remember, your son would go right through his diaper onto the sheets when he was sleeping," Spencer explained. "Those sheets have been washed so many times, and they still smell really bad."

"Oh, yeah," Toby mumbled, agreeing. "I'll meet you over there." He went back to the box, and Spencer left the aisle.

She walked past a couple aisles until she came to the babies/toddlers bedding aisle. Spencer entered the aisle and started looking at the crib sheets. She was just deciding between two, when she heard two familiar voices one aisle over and getting closer.

"I think it's over this way."

"I'll follow you, babe."

Spencer groaned silently, not wanting to chat with the oncoming pair. She grabbed a package of white sheets so that she could leave this aisle and get back to Toby, away from...

"Spencer! Funny seeing you here."

Spencer closed her eyes at being spotted. She took a deep cleansing breath, in, out. Opening her eyes, she turned around to face Jenna and the guy who had her arm looped through his, the one and only, Noel Kahn.

"Yeah, it is very funny finding you in the baby aisle," Spencer replied back, sarcastically. "Unless..."

Noel looked confused at her insinuation, tilting his head at her in that way of his. Jenna was only confused for a second, then her green eyes widened and she started laughing. "Oh, no, not at all," Jenna reacted, then reigned in her laughter a bit. "We were looking for the home décor section and we got turned around. We're living together." She squeezed Noel's arm tighter, more excitedly, and it seemed that Noel shared her excitement, too.

"Wow, congratulations," Spencer said, dryly. She glanced over her shoulder, out at the main aisle. Where was Toby? "Well, as much as it was nice seeing you, I really have to be going."

Before she could leave, Jenna spoke up. "Noel, I think I see the home décor over there," she pointed across the aisle. "Why don't you go over there and check it out? I want to talk to Spencer alone. You know, girl talk." Jenna smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure thing, babe," Noel agreed. He bent his head down to kiss her very slowly and passionately, which almost made Spencer roll her eyes. He smiled after he kissed her, and walked down the aisle past Spencer. When he was right next to her, he winked and whispered, "By the way, you look sexy in your currant condition. I bet Toby can't keep his hands off you, I know I wouldn't." Noel winked again and was off.

Spencer shivered involuntarily, disgusted. She turned to Jenna. "What could you possibly have to say to me that you haven't already?" she questioned the other brunette. "I'm not alone, Toby's with me. He'll be here any minute."

Crossing her arms, Jenna cocked her head, smirking, and stepped closer, her steps long and languid. "Then, I'll make this fast," she said. "Believe it or not, Spencer, I don't want to see you hurt, especially by my brother. Have you reconsidered and decided to hear what I have to say?"

Spencer snorted, rolling her head to the side and then back toward Jenna. "Jenna, you have lied and manipulated so many times. Why would I suddenly believe that you are telling the truth now?" She threw at her. "Once again, I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say."

"Still so naïve, Spencer," Jenna tisked, stepping even closer. "One of these days, you're going to come down from your high pedestal and it will be a long and hard fall. I just hope those two kids aren't crushed upon impact."

"You can stand there and threaten me, but when you bring my children into this, then-" Spencer seethed, not playing around anymore.

"-When that day comes, remember that I tried to warn you," Jenna interrupted, still being cryptic.

"Jenna."

They both turned at the sound of Toby's voice. Spencer sighed in relief to see him, but Toby didn't look at her. He was staring at Jenna, angry that she was hassling his wife. Actually, it was almost menacing in the way he was glaring at Jenna. Toby stepped in front of Spencer protectively as he faced Jenna.

"That's enough," he finished. He flicked his eyes toward Spencer. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Spencer assured him. She took his arm to pull away. "Let's go."

But Jenna wasn't done. She leaned in close to Toby to whisper, so that Spencer couldn't hear her. "How much longer do you think you can keep this a secret, Toby?" Jenna asked. "She's going to find out sooner or later, one way or another." Her eyes shone knowingly.

"Shut. Up." Toby turned away from his stepsister, pulling Spencer with him, his arm wrapping around her waist. They got their cart, and left Jenna standing there, though with a self-satisfied grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Aria**_

A chilly October breeze blew through the air, kicking up leaves and swirling them around and around. Aria and Liam trekked across the parking lot of Hollis College to the open, grassy field behind the building. Liam had his schoolbag on his back with two baseball gloves inside and and his bat sticking out. His red and white hat sat on top of his head, shielding his eyes from the sun. Liam kicked more leaves up into the air, and then ran in and around the falling leaves, trying not to let them touch him and laughing when some did. He did that a few more times, making up his own game.

They were here, because Liam and Ezra were officially meeting today. It was a quiet, out-of-the-way place, where no one would see them or disturb them. Aria wasn't afraid to tell Jason that she was taking Liam to see Ezra; she just thought it would be better and easier if Jason didn't know. There's nothing wrong with Liam getting to know his real father, just that Jason tends to get worked up with the mention of Ezra. She didn't want him stressing out over nothing. It wasn't like she and Ezra were going to magically get back together. Besides, that thought probably hadn't crossed Ezra's mind at all.

"Mom, that's him, right?" Liam asked, pointing ahead of them.

Aria followed his hand and saw the dark-haired, blue-eyed man, whom she had loved and helped create this wonderful little boy beside her. Aria nodded. He didn't see her, them, yet. He was taking slow steps, then turning and going in the other direction, his hands in the pockets of his pants. Unconsciously, Aria smoothed down her hair from the wind and brushed imaginary dust off herself. Maybe she shouldn't have had that blueberry muffin for lunch. She rubbed her finger over her teeth to make sure there were no muffin residue on them. Then, she realized what she was doing and chided herself. This was about Liam, not her.

"Hey!" Liam shouted, waving his arm over his head.

Ezra picked his head up, seeing them coming toward him. Aria felt her heart start to beat faster, her breath caught in her throat, and her palms started sweating. Ezra started to smile, stopped, then finished with a half smile. "Hi," Ezra greeted, a bit hesitantly, when they were close.

"Hi," Aria said back. A few seconds of silence passed, then she gently pushed Liam forward. "Liam, this is your dad. Ezra, this is Liam,...your son." Her hands rested on Liam's shoulders, just for her hands to do something.

Ezra took a deep breath, and then knelt down in front of Liam. He started and stopped several different sentences, not sure what to say. Luckily, Liam didn't let him dangle for long. "I brought my baseball stuff. Do you want to play? I have two gloves," Liam suggested.

"That sounds like fun, but I'm not that good," Ezra managed to chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to win this!" Liam exclaimed, grinning and revealing his missing front tooth. At that point, Ezra realized how much he missed of his son's life. He stood back up to face Aria, his eyes full of questions needing answers.

Aria saw his look and she was ready. She was ready to answer his questions. "Liam, why don't you go warm up," Aria told him, lifting his hat brim up a little. "We're going to.." She looked back at Ezra, "...talk first."

"Ok," Liam ran off into the field, pulling his stuff from his bag before dropping it to the ground.

"Aria," Ezra spoke her name, but he was still staring after Liam, awe glistening in his eyes. He finally tore his eyes from his son to focus on Aria. "H-how? Why didn't you tell me?" he shrugged.

Aria took a deep breath. "I don't know," she replied, splaying her hands. "I was a mess those first few weeks, I barely remember it. A lot of people kept talking to me. My friends kept telling me to call you, my mom, too. My dad wanted to kill you, at first. And...everybody was being patient and nice with my deciding what to do. I didn't even know what I was going to do."

Ezra listened intently, trying to understand everything.

"It didn't really register until I had my first sonogram," Aria continued. She turned to watch Liam throw the ball up with one hand and swing the bat with the other. "I remember looking at him on the monitor, being amazed and speechless, and...that..you should have been there." She looked back at Ezra. "I called you immediately when I got home, but..."

"But what?" Ezra pushed for her to continue, gently.

She glanced down at the ground. "Jackie answered the phone," Aria told him. Looking back up, she finished, "She said that you were busy, but she'd said that she'd tell you that I called."

"She never told me," Ezra said. They both already knew that.

Aria nodded, "When I didn't hear from you a week later, I called again. Jackie answered again. I demanded to speak to you this time, but she told me that you had moved on, you were happy, and that you didn't want to be bothered by me anymore. I believed her." She sniffled, but didn't cry.

Ezra ran his hands down his face, resting them on the bridge of his nose. When he finally dropped his hands, he said, "I was never with her, Aria. She followed me and made a case of saying that we should get back together. But I was still in love with you and it wouldn't have been fair to her. I never said any of those things, though, one time, I did say that it would be easier to move one if I could just forget about you. But I never really wanted to, forget you, I mean."

Aria moved over and sat down on a bench. "I tried so hard to move on," she sighed, placing her hands in her lap. "I told myself to focus on Liam, that the pain would lessen over time. And it did, for a while. It's hard to forget someone, when you have a constant reminder of that person. Liam looks just like you."

Ezra smiled faintly, having noticed the resemblance himself. He sat down beside Aria. "I guess the more time that passed, the harder it became to call," Ezra admitted. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Aria was watching Liam, and, unbeknownst to her, Ezra was watching her.

"So,...now what?" Aria asked, turning her head. It was then that she realized how close they were. His eyes were locked on hers and his lips were right there, within touching distance. She wanted so much to kiss him, to feel his lips on hers, to have that feeling from so long ago.

"Aria..." Ezra murmured. "I've never stopped thinking of you." He leaned in closer still, and she could feel his warm, sweet breath.

"I-" Aria whispered. Then, she said the first thing that came to mind. The one big component stopping their happy reunion. "Jason."

Ezra stopped and pulled back, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Aria rushed out, trying to explain. "-it's not fair to him, not after-"

"-all he's done for you. Right?" Ezra finished for her. He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to deny it, then looked across the field.

"Ezra-" Aria started to say, reaching out to put her hand on his arm, her eyes glistening with unspoken emotion.

"Hey, are we going to play or not!?" Liam interrupted, throwing his arms up in the air as he called across the field.

Ezra stood up, out of her reach. "At least, I still have a chance to be with him, if not you too," he said, without looking at her.

As she watched him jog off to join Liam, she felt her heart breaking all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Emily**_

"Mommy, can you open dis?" Molly asked, her hair falling out of its' ponytail and her pink sweatpants nearly covering her feet as she shuffled across the room. She held a blocks container out in front of her.

Emily was seated on the couch, remote in hand, watching a DVD reel of the Sharks' season last year. She laid the remote down on the coffee table to take the blocks from Molly. "Are you sure you can't do it?" She smiled at her little girl in her Hello Kitty outfit.

"No, it's tooo tight," Molly replied.

Emily set the box securely in her lap. "Here, let's open it together," she suggested. "Put your hands on this side and I'll put mine on the other side. We'll lift on three." Nodding, Molly did what she was told, laying the doll she was also carrying down on the table.

"1..."

"...2..."

"...3."

"We did it!" Molly exclaimed, when the lid came off in their hands. "Easy-peasy!"

Emily laughed, "You go play now." She patted Molly's bottom to get her going. Molly giggled as she took the blocks back to her room.

Before Emily could tune back into the television, the doorbell rang. She paused the video, and got up to answer the door. When she opened it, she was met by a surprise.

"Paige?" Emily said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, is Maya home?" Paige asked, looking beyond Emily, into the house.

"No, she's visiting with Mackenzie right now," Emily explained. "We alternate days of visiting Kenzie and staying with Molly. We don't take her with us all the time. Do you want to come in?" She stepped back to allow Paige to enter, then closing the door behind her.

"I forgot my doll," came Molly's voice as she walked back into the room. She picked the doll up from the coffee table, looking at the new woman in the room.

"Molly, this is Paige," Emily introduced Paige and Molly. "She coaches swimming with me." Paige smiled and gave the little girl a small wave.

"Hi," Molly greeted, sweetly. " 'scuse me, the rest a my dolls are waiting for me. They need a castle." Then, she went back to her room.

"You'll never believe this," Paige began, excitement starting to bubble out of her. "I managed to get a reel of the Panthers' season last year. This could be the edge we need to beat them. Do you want to watch it?"

"Awesome. Yeah, let's see it," Emily agreed. Then, the phone in the kitchen started to ring. "Can you set it up while I answer that." Paige nodded, as Emily went to get the phone.

"Hello?" Emily said, picking up the receiver.

"Em, it's me," Maya replied.

"Hey," Emily responded. "Is everything okay with Mackenzie?" Concern leaked into her features as she waited for Maya to answer.

"Well, as of right now, she's fine," Maya explained, easing a little bit of Emily's worry. "But the doctor is here, and he wants to talk to both of us. Can you get here?"

"Yeah, of course I can, I'll be right there," Emily replied, already reaching for her car keys on the kitchen counter. "I'll just take Molly over to Spencer's, and I'll be there. Everything is going to just fine." They hung up, and Emily went to get her jacket.

"Molly, come on," Emily called to her. "You're going to go play with Tyler for a little bit."

Paige was right behind Emily. "Em, what's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I don't know. The doctor needs to talk to Maya and me about Mackenzie," Emily told her friend. "Molly, let's go!"

"I can watch Molly for you," Paige offered. "You won't have to make an extra stop that way. You'll get to the hospital faster."

Emily thought about it. Molly came out of her room, a doll tucked under her arm. "What is it, mommy?" she asked.

"You don't mind?" Emily questioned. Paige shook her head, smiling down at Molly. Emily knelt down in front of Molly. "Um, there's something I have to do," She glanced up at Paige, then back down at Molly. "Paige, is going to watch you, ok? It'll only be for a little while."

"Is Kenzie ok?" Molly asked, playing with the doll's hair.

"Yes, your sister is just fine," Emily reassured her, though it did little to reassure herself. She kissed Molly's forehead and stood back up. She addressed Paige. "There spaghetti-O's in the cabinet for her for dinner. I'm not sure how long we'll be, but she'll tell you when she's tired. Her pajamas are in the drawer."

"Em, I got it. You go," Paige smiled encouragingly at her. Then, on impulse, Paige pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be okay," Paige whispered to Emily.

XXX

Emily stepped into the pediatric wing of the hospital, her eyes roaming around the area looking for Maya and Dr. Memphis. She found them over by the waiting area. She rushed over to them. Maya saw her and sighed in relief. Their arms slid around each other comfortingly.

"Ok, I'm here, what is it?" Emily questioned, looking between Maya and the doctor.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with our daughter?" Maya asked.

"Alright. Since Mackenzie's headaches have increased in frequency, we decided to run some more tests," Dr. Memphis explained, gesturing with his hands.

"Did you find anything?" Emily pressed, crossing her arms.

"Unfortunately, yes," the doctor continued. "It appears that the tumor has gotten bigger rather than smaller. It's putting even more pressure on her brain. If she continues on this way, she won't live to see Christmas." He looked at them with apologetic eyes.

Maya and Emily drew in a breath in unison, their hands clasped together."So, what? The protocol isn't working? Is surgery her only option now?" Maya questioned.

"It's bit more complicated than that," Dr. Memphis replied.

"If there is something else wrong with our daughter, we need to know," Emily pointed out to the good doctor.

"There's nothing else wrong with her," Dr. Memphis clarified. "I think we could still try to the protocol for another week, because..."

"Because why?" Emily and Maya asked in unison again.

"Because someone has been tampering with her dosage."

* * *

**A/N****:** I know, I know, that's an awful cliffhanger. I had to do it, LOL! Review if you want to know what happens next. If I get enough reviews, you will all find out whether Hanna and Caleb are having a boy girl in the next chapter. Only if you review though :)


	6. Maya and Jason

**A/N****: **This chapter was supposed to be up on a few days ago, but time got away from me. This chapter is bit shorter than the others, but the rest should be longer. I just want to say a quick thank you to everybody reading/reviewing/favoriting/following this story, it all means a lot to me. :)

* * *

**~Chapter Five~**

**~~ Maya and Jason ~~**

_**Maya**_

"I just don't understand how this could happen?" Emily exclaimed, wearing a hole in the carpet of their bedroom floor. She passed different items and she plucked them up hastily, folding and putting the clothes away, sometimes not where they belong. "Who would do this? The children's ward is highly secure, how could someone with the intent to harm get in?"

Maya sat on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked up underneath her. She watched Emily practically work herself into a sweat over Mackenzie's latest conditions. She could barely get a word in edgewise. After watching her toss a second pair of socks into the closet, Maya decided it was time to intervene. "Em. Em, relax," she said, in a gentle tone. "Dr. Memphis found it and they're fixing it. Our little girl is going to be just fine. C'mon, after this whole long journey, we can't give up on her now."

Emily ran a hand through her dark hair and blew air from her cheeks. "I know," she replied, coming over and sitting beside Maya. "I know that they were able to catch it and she can begin to get the right medicine again. I'm not giving up on her. But I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that someone did this deliberately to an innocent child. It almost feels like..."

Maya toyed with her phone underneath her leg inconspicuously, pushing it farther under as if Emily could see old text messages just by glancing at the phone. "It almost feels like what?" Maya asked.

Emily hesitated at first, like she was scared of someone listening, but then thought better of it. "Almost like A is still torturing us, which doesn't make sense since we found out about Mona years ago. We haven't gotten a text since then. Mona got better after her stay in Radley, and we've all managed to get past everything and move on."

Now Maya looked over at Emily worriedly. "Did you get any new A texts?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that," Emily assured her. She laid her hand out flat on the bed, palm facing up, and Maya placed her hand on top, their fingers entangling. "I'm just trying to figure this out. Who would do this to us?"

"Shhh," Maya replied, touching her finger to Emily's lips. "The police are working on it. They're going to find out who did this."

Emily sighed, "You're right. I just can't turn my mind off." She looked down at their entwined hands on the bedspread.

"Maybe I need to distract you," Maya suggested, a playful and seductive look in her eyes. She leaned closer, her hands landing on the bed on either side of Emily. Maya stopped just a hair's length away from Emily's lips, teasingly.

"Please do," Emily smiled. She took the initiative and kissed Maya first. They kissed passionately, and Maya moved herself over top of Emily as she fell back on the bed. Their bodies slid against each others, clothes bunched, skin was silky and smooth. Maya ran her hands up and down Emily's body, her hands slipping under Emily's shirt as she also trailed kisses down Emily's neck-

-until a tiny voice cleared her throat from the doorway. " 'scuse me, peas," Molly politely interrupted. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, her blue dress and hair were rumpled from lying down.

Maya and Emily both laughed, and Maya rolled over to allow Emily to get up. Maya propped herself up on her elbow and they faced their daughter. "What's wrong, Mol?" Emily asked her. "I thought you were watching your movie and taking a nap?"

"Princess and da pop-star keep stopping," Molly complained, referring to her new Barbie movie. She held her hands up in a helpless gesture. "I can't sleep like dat." Then, she crossed her little arms and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout face.

"Ohh," Emily sympathized with her. She slid off the bed and walked over to Molly. "Let's see if we can fix it." She took Molly's hand to lead her out of the room, smiling one last time at Maya before they left. Their voices echoed down the hall as they walked.

"If we can't, maybe Uncle Toby can," Molly suggested, her voice a lot more chipper now that her movie will be fixed. "He can fix _anything_."

"Maybe..."

Maya smiled to herself as she slid to the end of the bed, her movement causing her phone to start to tumble off the bed. She reached out to catch it, and it vibrated in her hand and she stared at it.

**1 new message**

Maya was almost too afraid to open it. She considered not reading it, but she thought that that might be somehow worse. So, in the end, she opened the message with dread and read:

_See what happens when you_

_don't listen to me. I am forced_

_to go after children. Listen to me_

_or there's **three** more I can mess with._

** A**

Maya didn't hesitate or waste another minute. This last message did it. She grabbed her bag and slipped it over head as she walked fast through the door and down the hallway. She called to Emily saying that was going to the store to pick up a few things. Maya didn't hear Emily's reply as she was already out the front door, typing a mass text to the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Jason**_

Jason sat in an armchair in the living room, staring at his phone in his hand. His chin rested in his other hand. He and Aria were supposed to be going out to dinner after she picked Liam up from school, and that was a little less than a half hour ago. She said she'd call when she was heading home and she hadn't yet. He didn't want to be a pest, he was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. Something could have come up at the school, Liam's teacher may have needed to talk to her. He told himself that she would call if something were wrong, wouldn't she? He told himself it had nothing to do with **Ezra Fitz**_._ He and Aria built a life together, a family; she wouldn't throw all he's said and done away for some dried up old high school romance. He became lost in thought of the day they promised their lives together.

"_Oh, hi, I wasn't expecting you today," Aria smiled, laying a sleeping baby Liam down in the crib beside her bed. When she straightened back up, Jason was beside her, his hand resting lightly on her hip._

"_Yeah, your mom let me in, said you were putting Liam down for a nap, so I just came up," Jason explained, smiling sheepishly with his blond hair falling in his eyes, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. "I hope it's okay," he rushed to add._

"_No, it's fine," Aria replied, standing up on her tiptoes to leave a kiss on his lips for emphasis. "You came at the right time. Liam is fast asleep with a full belly. Of course, that also means he's going to wake up with a loaded diaper." She laughed lightly._

_Jason chuckled, smiling down at the baby in the crib. Aria was watching the baby, too. Jason looked back down at the petite brunette in front of him. "I actually came over to talk to you. Could we go outside on the porch or something?"_

_Aria got apprehensive over what he would want to talk about, afraid that he might say that this is all too much and he wants to leave her. She chewed her bottom lip. "Yeah, sure, he should sleep for a couple hours," she said anyway. She held up the baby monitor, then clipped it to her jeans. "Just in case. My mom can also get him if she hears him." She smiled and took his hand._

_Down the stairs and outside, they sat down on the porch steps, looking out onto the streets. They watched cars pass, joggers and dog walkers on the sidewalk. Kids played in neighboring yards, laughing and squealing. Their still laced hands dangled between them, swinging lightly back and forth._

"_Liam's getting really big," Jason started off saying. "You're doing such a good job taking care of him." He smiled at her admiringly._

_Aria smiled back, blushing under his gaze and looking down at the steps. She picked at the bottom hem of her jeans. "I'm not without the help of my mom and my friends," she admitted. "He is a perfect little baby."_

"_Oh, c'mon, you're doing great," Jason told her, nudging her with his shoulder. "You're not giving yourself enough credit."_

_Aria nodded faintly, seeing that there was no sense in arguing with him about this. He always thinks the best of her. Then, she looked up at him more brightly. "Oh, hey, did I tell you that I'm thinking that I could have enough money saved up by the end of summer to get an apartment," she said, her eyes glittering with excitement._

"_That's great," Jason replied, sharing her enthusiasm. He gave her an one-armed hug, squeezing her and pecking her on the cheek. "But you know, you and Liam can always move in with me."_

"_I'm trying for some semblance of normalcy," Aria laughed, nudging his shoulder playfully. "I would like to stand on my own two feet. I'm hoping to be settled in, Liam and everything, before college starts in the fall," Aria finished, leaning back into his hug._

"_I'm so proud of you," Jason said. "You did this by yourself. Yes, your friends and family helped, but you didn't depend on them solely. You didn't fall down and feel sorry for yourself, you stayed up and pushed through. You are truly amazing and inspiring. And, if this strong, independent young woman sitting next to me would have me, I would like to spend the rest of my life with her."_

_Aria's eyes widened as she took in his serious expression and heartfelt words. She watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a beautiful ring. "Jase-" she began to say._

"_I know what's probably going through your mind right now," Jason interrupted. He held up the ring, causing it to glisten in the sun. "This isn't a proposal of marriage. I know you still have a lot going on and you may not be ready. So, this is my promise to you that I will be there for you always, we will get married when you are ready. I love you, and Liam, too, so much. I will never leave you for anything. You can always count on me."_

Jason smiled as he recalled that day. How they promised their hearts and souls together, and how Aria had happy tears in her eyes as he slid the promise ring onto her finger. He loved her so much; he still does. He would do anything for her and her son, too, because they are a family. They may have lost a child, but they will remain a family. He wasn't going to give Aria up without a fight. He won't be able to say that he didn't give it all he had.

Jason stood up just as his phone chimed with a new text message. The sender surprised him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon was sunny and cool, the wind a silent whisper through the trees. The leaves tumbled across the ground, in front of the four figures' path. They trampled the leaves into the dirt as they passed by. The woods were a quiet, secluded spot for the foursome to discuss something of vital importance.

Maya, Jason, Caleb, and Toby all stopped, standing around in circle. They had all come for the same reason, to protect those they love. Jason was the first one to speak. "Okay, what are we all doing here?" he asked Maya, referring to the text she had sent to all of them.

Maya looked around at all three men. Then, she stated, "We need to put a stop to A, before they decide to go after our girls again."

* * *

**A/N****: **What did you think? Please review, and I'll update faster. ;)


End file.
